Confusões no Colégio Ouran
by Otacraze92
Summary: O que aconteceria se de repente uma jovem invadisse o colegio e quisesse arrastar para fora dele um dos Anfitrioes? E se o destino dele dependesse apenas da sorte? E se isso colocasse em risco todos seus amigos?
1. A garota de cabelo verde

Uma garota de cabelos longos e verdes, de olhos cor de esmeralda, andava apressada pelos corredores do colégio para ricos. Ela parou diante da sala do segundo ano, turma A. Não bateu na porta, apenas a escancarou. O professor a olhou incrédulo. Não era aluna nova, ninguém fora avisado de uma e ela não usava o uniforme.

- Desculpe, senhorita – começou o professor.

A jovem o ignorou. Seus olhos passeavam pela sala. Pousaram um momento em uma garota de cabelos castanhos rosados, mas o olhar logo tornou a passear. Pararam em dois ruivos idênticos, fazendo-a sorrir. Ver a jovem olhando pela janela tinha feito um arrepio de reprovação descer sua espinha, mas o ruivo fez com que uma satisfação enorme brotasse.

Ela apontou para ele e sua voz saía alta o suficiente para que alunos de umas três salas diferentes escutassem.

- Hitachiin Kaoru! Venha comigo agora!

O professor pigarreou, tentando falar com ela novamente.

- Desculpe, senhorita. Quem…

Ela apenas o olhou. Seu o olhar frio o fez ficar quieto de imediato.

- Mas quem…? – Kaoru desviou o olhar para a jovem que apontava para ele, tremendo. "_Não de novo, por favor."_

- Venha logo! – ela parecia impaciente – Depois você explica para seus amigos babões o que se passa. – ela lançou um rápido olhar pela sala.

Vários pares de olhos masculinos estavam voltados para ela em sua saia de prega preta que ia até o joelho e sua blusa justa e branca que deixava pouco mais de três dedos de sua barriga aparecendo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já estou indo… – Kaoru suspirou e foi até a jovem – Volto logo, professor. – e saiu com ela, sem ligar para os protestos alheios.

Ela andava apressada, andando despreocupada pelo corredor cheio de janelas. Conforme ela se aproximava das janelas, as cortinas se fechavam sozinhas. E quando ela já estava a alguns metros, elas tornavam a abrir. Kaoru apenas olhava as cortinas, seguindo a jovem.

- Você quem está fazendo isso, não é?

- Isso o que? – ela pareceu indiferente à pergunta.

- As cortinas. Mas como se não pode controlá-las exatamente?

- Não estou controlando-as. Estou usando algo ao redor. Ar.

Ele ficou olhando. Se observasse com atenção, poderia ver algo parecido com uma mão quase transparente puxar a cortina quando a garota se aproximava. Isso o fez soltar uma risadinha. E então de repente a jovem parou, fazendo-o trombar com ela.

- Acho que aqui está bom. Ninguém poderá nos ouvir. – ela olhava para a placa que indicava a sala.

Kaoru logo notou onde estavam, ficando surpreso e mal conseguindo respirar.

- Aí n…

Ele não conseguiu impedi-la a tempo. Quanto ele começou a falar, ela já tinha aberto a porta e agora olhava incrédula um loiro elétrico, um moreno de altura inacreditável, um baixinho comedor de doces e um quatro-olhos nerd.

Então o primeiro jovem, o loiro elétrico, se voltou para a porta.

- Kaoru! O que…? – ele parecia surpreso e ficou mais ainda quando viu a jovem diante do ruivo.

- Vamos embora daqui. Agora! – a garota pegou Kaoru pela mão e saiu andando, apressada. Nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta, o que talvez tenha sido seu pior erro.

Quando parou, estava do lado de fora do colégio, em um jardim, sentada em um banco que estava coberto pela sombra de uma árvore.

- O que foi aquilo? Você conhece aquelas pessoas estranhas?

- Bom… É. – Kaoru parecia sem graça.

Ela começou a rir. Era a risada de sempre, o que o acalmou.

- E o que quer comigo…? – ele finalmente tocou no assunto.

- Hm? – ela parou de rir e se virou para ele – Ah, sim. Foi seu pai quem pediu, Kaoru.

- O que ele quer agora?

- Você sabe. O mesmo assunto de todas as outras vezes. – ela notou o desconforto do jovem – Ah! Dessa vez tem algo mais! Vamos fazer uma viagem! Eu e uns colegas. Para seu azar, arrastarei você. – ela sorriu como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Viagem? Para onde?

- Eu não sei. O pessoal queria ver um dos pólos. – ela deu os ombros – Estamos no meio do ano… Onde tem menos sol…? – ela parecia falar sozinha nesse último pedaço.

- Viajar para o pólo? No meio de todo aquele gelo? O que vocês têm na cabeça? – ele não conseguia acreditar.

- Seguinte. – ela tornou a olhar para ele, agora séria – Seu pai está realmente enchendo com essa história. Então vamos fazer isso logo. – ela se aproximou dele, pondo uma mão em seu pescoço e aproximando a boca do mesmo.

- M-mas… Minha opinião… – ele não conseguiu terminar.

- Não conta. – ela foi direta e logo as pontas de seus caninos estavam tocando a pele macia do pescoço dele.

- Não! – o gritou de Kaoru saiu agoniado e ele a afastou rapidamente. Suava frio e estava vermelho.

- Ainda deixo você tão nervoso desse jeito? – ela riu.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, voltando ao normal aos poucos. E então a jovem pareceu alerta.

- Droga… Tem gente vindo… Falo com você mais tarde. Não suma! – terminando de falar, ela praticamente desapareceu.

Alguns minutos depois Kaoru conseguiu avistar o irmão se aproximando. _"Ela andou treinando…"_

- Kaoru! Kaoru! – Hikaru mal respirava. Tinha saído correndo da aula atrás do irmão.

E enquanto o mais novo tentava acalmar o recém aparecido, coisas passavam em sua mente. _"Realmente… Não me importo se ele acabar fugindo para Haruhi… Não fiquei sozinho do outro lado da porta… Agora nós dois passamos."_

Mas não foi isso que ele encontrou nos olhos iguais aos seus. Toda aquela preocupação, como ele logo viu, vinha de um amor que passava do fraternal. Não entendeu. A encenação que faziam no clube deveria ser só aquilo. Encenação. E seu irmão o fez acreditar naquilo com muito vigor. Seria tarde voltar agora… Depois das férias do meio do ano, até mesmo antes. Todo aquele período até o reencontro com a jovem de cabelos verdes foi algo diferente. Não se sentia mais tão preso ao irmão como no ano anterior.


	2. O que você é?

_A partir de agora, quem conta a história vai ficar mudando. Será nossa personagem de cabelos verdes, Kaoru ou o narrador [eu, ficwriter]. Estará indicado, então não se preocupem ;D_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru POV's**

Não demorou até eu vê-la de novo. E quando a vi, senti uma imensa vontade de rir. Ela estava vestida como uma aluna do colégio, o que certamente não era. E se fosse, ficaria em uma classe mais baixa do que a minha, por não gostar de estudar. E sendo assim, teria problemas, não?

Fiquei observando ela caminhar até a mesa de atendimento minha e de Hikaru. Sua voz estava fria, provavelmente por ter percebido minha quase incontrolável vontade de cair em uma crise de risos. Ela no vestido do colégio era a coisa mais improvável. E por isso era tão engraçado.

- Desgraçado… – ela começou, me fitando, séria – Por culpa da sua teimosia, me obrigaram a entrar nessa maldita escola. E por culpa da sua teimosia – ela começou a me cutucar no peito, com força – estou nesse vestido asqueroso. E ainda sou obrigada a aturar sermão por ficarmos em classes diferentes.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem… Sou teimoso e culpado… – comecei, rindo um pouco – Mas suas notas são de culpa sua exclusivamente. Se quiser, posso ajudar você a subir de sala. Dinheiro não falta, não é? – sorri.

- Odeio você. Saia logo daqui que quero resolver isso o quanto antes. Só assim eu vou poder tirar essa coisa asquerosa e voltar aos meus trajes. – percebi o ódio mortal que ela tinha por aquilo.

- O clube vai demorar a fechar. Por que não fica aqui e aproveita? – sorri.

- Cale-se, droga. Você sabe o quanto detesto toda essa frescura. – ela se virou e começou a sair.

Eu não agüentei. Comecei a rir, o que chamou a atenção dos demais. Então, quando me acalmei, Hikaru me chamou.

- Quem era, Kaoru?

- A garota que saiu há pouco?

- É. Vocês pareciam tão… Íntimos. – ele baixou o olhar.

- Hikaru – comecei mais uma encenação – Não somos tão íntimos assim. Eu nunca trocaria você por ela…

- Kaoru…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narrador POV's**

A jovem estava saindo quando ouviu as garotas que os gêmeos atendiam gritarem a todo pulmão "MOEEEEEEEE!". Aquilo a irritou. Ela se virou para ver e quase caiu quando viu a cena. Kaoru e Hikaru quase se beijando. E então foi a vez dela de cair no riso.

- Que ridículo! HAHAHAHAHA! Que coisa mais ridícula! O que foi isso? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – ela não se agüentava de rir. Estava caída de joelhos no chão, os braços em torno da própria barriga, o corpo curvado para frente, rindo escandalosamente.

Todos se viraram para ela, mas só um se aproximou. Kaoru.

- O que foi agora?

Ela se levantou, um pouco mais calma.

- Por favor, Kaoru. Diga que essa coisa ridícula… Hahahahahahahaha!

- Kyoko-hime, por favor.

Ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos devagar. Então tornou a abri-los, indiferente.

- Desculpe, fui inconveniente. Com licença, vou me retirar. – fez uma reverência e saiu.

Aquilo de alguma forma fez Kaoru pensar em algo.

- Espere! – ele tentou detê-la, mas ela desviou agilmente de seus dedos e saiu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Definitivamente aquilo era ridículo. Toda aquela encenação. Eu via explícito nos olhos de Kaoru que ele apenas estava encenando. Mas seu irmão… Seu irmão queria que fosse real. O desejo em seus olhos era real…

Peguei o celular e disquei rapidamente um número, sem olhar. Logo atenderam.

- Hitachiin-sama? – comecei, quando ouvi a voz masculina falando do outro lado.

- Pois não, Kyoko-san? – ele me reconheceu de imediato.

- Estaria interessado em dobrar o trato? Seus dois filhos serão transformados, o que me daria o dobro de…

- Vou pensar. – ele me interrompeu. Eu odiava aquilo.

- Não me interrompa quando eu estiver falando. – minha voz estava mais séria do que o normal.

- Estou trabalhando.

- É? Eu também. E graças à teimosia de seu filho mais novo, estou usando o uniforme asqueroso do colégio. O uniforme masculino é tão mais bonito.

Então tive uma idéia.

- Preciso desligar. – disse rapidamente e desliguei.

Andei apressadamente pelo corredor, indo parar fora do colégio. Procurei por um canto onde pudesse me esconder e, mais do que depressa, fiz o que queria. Quando saí de lá, estava parecida com um aluno do colégio. Vestia uma jeans e uma camisa rosa. Meu cabelo havia enegrecido o suficiente para que não ficasse aparente o tom verde.

Caminhei calmamente para dentro do colégio. Assumiria aquela aparência lá dentro. Consegui um uniforme masculino rapidamente e fui me trocar. Então retornei ao Host Club na terceira sala de música.

- Os irmãos Hitachiin estão aqui? – mal pisei na sala, comecei a falar. Minha voz estava grossa o suficiente, então não teriam como me reconhecer.

- Quem é? – a resposta em uníssono e a expressão de indiferença deixaram claro que nem mesmo Kaoru me reconhecera.

Sorri satisfeita.

- Venham comigo. – então me virei e fiz menção de sair, esperando que me seguissem. Por causa da demora, acrescentei, em tom imperativo – Não é um pedido, mas uma ordem.

Eles levantaram e saíram, comigo indo à frente.

- Sigam-me. – eu segui por corredores sem janela.

Eles obedeceram e então entrei na sala deles, agora desocupada. Quando tornei a falar, minha voz tinha o tom normal.

- Eu tenho uma proposta a vocês.

Percebi a surpresa descolorando seus rostos.

- Ky… Kyoko-hime?! – Kaoru foi o primeiro a falar.

- Muito bom, não acha? Nem você me reconheceu. – ri.

- Mas… Como…? – ele parecia confuso.

- Fiquem aí e não olhem.

Fui para o fundo da sala e em pouco tempo estava com minha aparência normal. Então arranquei aquele vestido que tanto detestava e coloquei uma saia de prega roxa, num tom escuro. A blusa era branca e preta, com uma caveira no centro. Como da outra vez, mais ou menos três dedos de minha barriga estavam à mostra.

- Então… Vamos ao que… – na hora em que voltei e olhei para eles, percebi que Kaoru estava nervoso e vermelho – Você olhou. – apontei para ele, com cara "achei o culpado".

- E-eu não… – ele olhava para baixo, ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo.

Hikaru apenas ria.

- É claro que olhou. – coloquei as mãos na cintura, satisfeita – Está estampado na sua cara de tomate que você olhou.

- Não… Não olhei…

- Vamos. O que você viu? Quando eu estava pondo a blusa? Ou a saia? Ou então desde o começo? – eu parecia achar graça daquilo e Hikaru também.

- A… A blusa. – a voz dele saiu em um sussurro.

- Kaoru, seu pervertido! – eu ri. Falei aquilo em tom de brincadeira e uma voz de criança.

Ele ficou mais nervoso.

- É… Eu achei só que… Você já estava… P-pronta…

Eu caí na gargalhada.

- Kaoru é sa-fa-di-nho! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Finalmente Hikaru interferiu.

- Bom… Kyoko-hime… – ele pareceu hesitante ao dizer meu nome – O que… Quer conosco?

- Fiz um acordo com o pai de vocês. – eu já tinha me acalmado – Obviamente a mãe de vocês foi a favor. Afinal, estávamos falando de um plano sem erros e que apenas trará benefícios a vocês. E a mim, se querem saber. A profissional no ramo aqui não cometerá erro algum! – apontei para mim mesma na última frase e quando acabei de falar, sorri satisfeita.

- Eu me recuso. – Kaoru olhava o chão ainda, mas já normal.

Hikaru olhava sem entender.

- Uma hora você terá que aceitar. Seu pai está disposto a tudo. Tudo, Kaoru. E eu também. Sabe o motivo? Porque isso me traz benefícios. Benefícios dos quais não vou abrir mão por causa de um _fedelho_ – fiz questão de dar ênfase na palavra – que é teimoso.

Hikaru interveio.

- Fala como se fosse muito mais velha. E qual é o assunto?

- Ora, fique quieto, clone de segunda. – eu olhei irritada para ele.

- Clone… De segunda…? – isso pareceu irritá-lo.

- Você nem fazia parte do plano inicial. – revirei os olhos – Kaoru. Olhe para mim.

- Foram as décadas, não é? – então o mais novo desviou o olhar para mim, mas fitava algum ponto indefinido quando falou.

- Os séculos. E você sabe, não? O quanto dói passar tanto tempo na solidão… Kaoru, por favor. – estendi a mão para ele.

O ruivo apenas olhou. Não fez menção de segurá-la. Pelo contrário. O agora abalado Hikaru bateu nela, abraçando o irmão em seguida, sem entender.

- O que… O que é você…? – percebi seu lábio inferior tremendo.

- Quer mesmo saber? – eu estava séria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_É isso aí!! Acabei mais um cap XD E então, o que será que vai acontecer? O que será que Kyoko-hime é? O que será dado de resposta pelos gêmeos? Quais os benefícios que a jovem receberá? Será que Kaoru a ama? Ou prefere seu irmão? E como estarão as coisas no Host? Não percam o próximo cap!_


	3. E a resposta é?

Kyoko olhava séria para o gêmeo mais velho. O medo nos olhos dele de alguma forma fazia com que ela se sentisse bem. Muito bem. E isso a fez dar um breve sorriso. Um sorriso frio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru POV's**

E então eu notei, enquanto meu irmão me abraçava, temeroso. Ele realmente me amava. Para ele, nossas encenações no Host não eram apenas encenações. Mas também não chegavam a ser reais.

Só tinha um porém. Era algo que eu havia notado naquele momento também. Ele ainda assim queria fugir para ela, fugir para Haruhi. Mas isso não me incomodava mais, porque agora… Agora eu também tinha para quem fugir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narrador POV's**

Kyoko começou a ficar impaciente. Quando estava quase gritando com Kaoru, este se soltou do irmão e olhou-a nos olhos, determinado.

- Não venha me falar disso por um mês. Se conseguir agir como uma aluna normal por esse tempo, eu aceitarei a proposta, caso contrário, nada feito.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Você sozinho ou seu irmão está incluído?

- Apenas eu. Se Hikaru quiser depois, então ele dirá.

Kyoko estendeu a mão para Kaoru. Se ele a apertasse em sinal de que estavam fechando o trato, então não teria como voltar atrás. E ele o fez. No momento em que apertou a mão da jovem, um vento invadiu a sala e quando sumiu, Kyoko estava com sua aparência masculina.

E sorria satisfeita.

- Um mês, Kaoru. Um mês…

Dito isso, saiu da sala.

- Kaoru… – Hikaru parecia temeroso – O que… O que ela é…?

Kaoru semicerrou os olhos.

- Melhor você não saber agora…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Felizmente já tinha anoitecido, então pude ir embora sem problemas. Diferente dos riquinhos daquele colégio, não fui em uma limusine, mas andando. E quando estava longe da vista de todos, apenas saltei. Fui parar sobre o telhado de uma casa próxima e então fui de telhado em telhado até a porta de minha casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru POV's**

A conversa com Kyoko-hime tinha me deixado incomodado e Hikaru percebeu.

- Kaoru… O que foi? Desde que você conversou com aquela garota… Você está estranho.

- Não é nada, Hikaru. – sorri, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Quando vocês se conheceram?

- Foi no começo do ano… Não me lembro direito de como.

Ele pareceu se satisfazer com aquilo, então resolvi mudar de assunto.

- E a Haruhi? Eu percebi que ainda gosta dela…

- Você sabe que eu desisti dela há muito tempo, Kaoru.

- Pare de se enganar, Hikaru. Está bastante óbvio que você gosta dela.

Ele se encolheu um pouco.

- Não se preocupe… Eu sempre estarei com você. – passei a mão por seu rosto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narrador POV's**

O dia seguinte veio rápido. Kyoko estava impaciente na sala, Kaoru estava um tanto receoso e Hikaru sentia-se incomodado. Quando as aulas acabaram, Kyoko saiu apressada da sala, sem se despedir de ninguém. Quando os gêmeos apareceram no Host, se surpreenderam com o jovem em pé no meio da sala, falando com Tamaki.

- Estou dizendo, seu loiro sem miolos, que quero participar desse clubinho por um mês. E se isso não for bom o suficiente, sinceramente não sei o que será de vocês… Não vai se arrepender e pode me mandar as clientes mais difíceis. Eu topo qualquer coisa.

Tamaki parou para pensar.

- Aceitamos. – foi Kyouya quem respondeu e os presentes se assustaram com a resposta.

- Espere aí, Kyouya-senpai! Não pode aceitar que ela… Digo, _ele_ faça parte do Host! – Kaoru foi rapidamente até os três.

- E por que não, ruivo? – o rapaz novo, e Kaoru logo reconheceu a versão masculina de Kyoko, lhe dirigiu um olhar indiferente.

- Porque… Porque… Primeiro, qual seu nome? – Kaoru não conseguiu pensar em nada.

- Nobu Mitsuo.

- Série? – e o ruivo começou um interrogatório.

- 2-C. A mesma de minha prima Kyoko Mitsuye.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- E de que tipo ele será? – Kaoru começou a falar com Kyouya.

- Do tipo rebelde. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Agora só faltava deixar o mês passar. Não seria difícil. Como instruído por Kyouya, passei aquele dia no Host, observando de longe o trabalho deles, me segurando para não cair na gargalhada. E sinceramente, isso foi bastante difícil. As cenas homossexuais dos gêmeos, o exagero de Tamaki, a criancice de Hani. Só Haruhi, Kyouya e Mori pareciam normais.

Por algum motivo, fiquei ansiosa pelo dia seguinte. Provaria a Kaoru que era capaz de viver como um humano e aluno normal por um mês. _"Pelo menos, _pensei, _ele não escolheu um período maior de tempo. Sou capaz de enlouquecer se passar muito tempo fazendo isso"_

Então alguém me chamou. Percebi que era uma garota e ela parecia tímida.

- Pois não, querida? – dei um sorriso.

- Etto… Você é… O novo Host, não é…? O… Nobu-san…

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Eu poderia falar com você…?

Confirmei novamente.

- Melhor sairmos daqui. – levantei e pedi que ela me seguisse.

Fui para um ponto onde ninguém poderia nos escutar ou ler nossos lábios. Então, quando ela voltou a falar, sua voz estava grossa. Eu a reconheci de imediato.

- E como está indo?

- Você… O que faz aqui? – semicerrei os olhos, minha voz normal também.

- Como eu disse… Como vai indo?

- Se está se referindo a _minha_ missão, está indo muito bem.

- Estou vendo. Está enfiada em um clube estranho e ele – apontou para Kaoru – ainda está bem humano para meu gosto.

- Cale-se e vá embora. Não preciso de supervisão.

- Em quanto tempo vai acabar com isso?

- Um mês. Agora saia.

- Em um mês vejo você. É bom que tenha concluído. – deu as costas e saiu.

Voltei para onde estava, encarando Kaoru como se pudesse separar sua cabeça do corpo com o olhar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru POV's**

Senti um arrepio me percorrendo as costas e algo mal intencionado voltado para mim. Virei a cabeça um momento para ver o que se passava e tremi ao ver o olhar de Kyoko me fuzilando. Voltei aos atendimentos, tentando ignorá-la.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Quando o Host foi fechado, peguei Kaoru pela gola do uniforme e o arrastei para fora, indo para a primeira sala vazia que encontrei. Abri a porta com um chute e o pressionei contra a parede.

- Já chega! Vou fazer isso agora e não ligo para o que você pensa! – tinha os caninos à mostra e estava quase os cravando em seu pescoço.

- Kyoko… Hime… Está me sufocando... – ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando respirar.

Soltei-o, séria.

- O que aconteceu…? – quando se recuperou, ele levantou e me fitou.

- Levei sermão por você ainda ser humano.

Ele riu, nervoso.

- Não ria.

- Acalme-se… Já combinamos, não é? Um mês…

Soquei a parede ao lado dele, abrindo um buraco.

- UM MÊS! VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE CONSEGUE FUGIR POR UM MÊS?

Percebi que ele tremia e tentei me acalmar.

- Kaoru, você sabe que _seu pai_ pediu isso, não? – ele confirmou com a cabeça, então continuei – Então também já sabe que não vai poder resistir muito… – ele confirmou de novo – Então por que não facilita logo e me deixa fazer isso de uma vez?!

- Porque… Eu ainda não sei como vou reagir a isso… E como fica Hikaru…? – ele fitava o chão.

- Então eu o transformo também! Mas não vou levar sermão de novo por _sua_ causa!

- Não… Não vou deixar você fazer isso com ele.

- Kaoru…

- Eu sei porque papai pediu isso. Eu tenho a saúde mais frágil do que a dele. Eu sei que é para meu bem! Mas não vou suportar ver Hikaru passando por isso por minha causa! E muito menos vê-lo crescer, se formar, casar, mudar! – notei que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

E então caiu a ficha. Eu não fazia questão de transformá-lo por benefícios que receberia. Não era por sangue. Não era por causa da solidão. Não era nenhum motivo que tinha pensado até então…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru POV's**

Eu tentava pensar. Precisava de uma saída. Kyoko-hime, quando nervosa, poderia fazer coisas sem pensar. E não poderia irritá-la, mas não iria aceitar aquilo tão facilmente. Apesar dela ser a segunda pessoa que me conhece melhor do que ninguém, apesar de ela ter me feito atravessar a porta que abri com Hikaru… E foi aí que percebi. Ela não me fizera atravessar a porta porque se tornara minha melhor amiga…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru e Kyoko POV's**

Tudo isso era porque, naquele momento, algo ficou óbvio. O motivo de nossos encontros sempre serem complicados e ao mesmo tempo gratificantes. Não porque era alguém especial com quem eu me divertida. Não porque traria qualquer coisa. Mas porque, como notei naquele momento, eu havia me apaixonado…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Fiquei sem reação quando notei isso. Eu estava apaixonada por um humano. Isso era inaceitável. Se alguém mais percebesse isso, eu estaria com os dias contados. Eu teria que transformá-lo logo, antes de alguém descobrir. Era agora uma necessidade. Como eu diria mais tarde, uma questão de honra.

Fui para a carteira mais próxima e me senti, debruçando sobre a mesa e escondendo o rosto nos braços. Nessa hora o pânico que me invadiu foi maior do que tudo. Fiquei martelando em minha cabeça as conseqüências daquilo e não me pareceram boas. E por conta disso senti uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto. Enxuguei-a rapidamente e me levantei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narrador POV's**

Kaoru ainda estava parado ao lado do buraco aberto pela amiga. Não conseguia acreditar no que percebera. Não sabia os riscos daquilo, mas sentia que aquilo poderia trazer conseqüências ruins para ela. Pensou nas formas de evitar e esconder isso. Tinha um mês até deixar de ser humano, não era muito tempo.

Levantou a cabeça para falar com ela, quando a viu saindo.

- Kyoko-hime? Onde está indo?

- Embora. Daqui um mês seu pescoço será meu. Não resista. – ela lhe lançou um olhar frio e saiu.

Ele tremeu e por um instante não conseguiu sair do lugar. Sabia que não tremia de frio e sim de medo por causa do olhar da jovem, mas sentia o corpo gelado e rígido. Quando finalmente conseguiu se mover, caminhou para a porta, quase trombando com alguém idêntico ao pisar no corredor.

- Hikaru…!

- Kaoru, você está bem? – o ruivo abraçou o irmão, preocupado.

- Sim, sim… Onde está… Kyoko-hime…? – a pergunta, como notou o mais novo, fez o outro se abalar. Então Kaoru rapidamente acrescentou – Ela ficou com umas coisas minhas…

- Ela foi embora assim que o clube fechou… Como você foi arrastado por ela, achei que estariam juntos…

"_Sorte ele não ter chegado mais cedo… Não seria bom…"_

Kaoru sorriu, aliviado.

- Bom, então resolvo amanhã. Vamos embora?

O outro concordou com a cabeça e saíram.


	4. Trabalhando no Host

Os dias depois daquilo foram como se Kaoru e Kyoko não se conhecessem. Como se "Nobu" nunca tivesse visto os gêmeos. Como se seus caminhos nunca tivessem se cruzado. O Host estava em funcionamento naquela hora e estranhamente cheio.

- Nobu-kun – uma jovem disse – Qual seu esporte preferido?

- Basquete. E você, minha querida? – e pegou a mão da jovem, beijando-a de leve.

Ela corou instantaneamente.

- E… Eu… É… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – ela rapidamente soltou a mão e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Ri. As reações daquelas garotas eram bastante engraçadas. Voltei o rosto para a outra jovem ao meu lado.

- E você, minha jovem? – coloquei uma mão em seu queixo e levantei seu rosto de leve, para que ficasse mais próximo do meu.

- Eu… Gosto de… De ver… Os jogos…

- Entendo… Não é uma jogadora, mas uma torcedora. O apoio feminino é o que mais incentiva os rapazes a jogar. – e sorri.

Isso fez com quem todas me olhassem com os olhos brilhando, coradas, e pouco depois gritarem a todo pulmão "MOEEEEEEEEEEE!", o que me irrita profundamente. Mas continuei sorrindo para elas. Todas achavam que eu era um rapaz, não? Então tinha que continuar fingindo que era um.

Foi fácil continuar com elas e logo sempre as mesmas clientes estavam presentes. Os dias foram sempre iguais, com exceção de que cada vez mais clientes mudavam de anfitrião. Todas estavam encantadas comigo. Ser Host era tão simples.

Então no meio do mês do acordo com Kaoru, eu estava cansada demais para atender no horário de sempre. Fazia algum tempo que não me alimentava direito, o que acabava comigo. Entrei e fui direto para meu sofá de atendimento.

- Nobu-kun, por favor. Temos que cumprimentar as clientes. – era a voz de Kyouya.

- O cansaço me consome mais do que a vontade de fazê-las feliz. – me joguei no sofá e cobri o rosto com uma das mãos. Pouco depois peguei no sono.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narrador POV's**

As clientes logo chegaram e assim que notaram o ser inconsciente, começaram a se juntar ao redor do mesmo. Pareciam encantadas e vez ou outra suspiravam.

- Até dormindo ele é tão fofo…

- O que será que ele está sonhando?

- Ai, eu queria tanto poder vê-lo mais vezes assim…

- Não sabia que o Host teria alguém do tipo rebelde, mas fiquei muito contente com isso.

- Nobu-kun é tão perfeito…

E mais suspiros. Então elas viram a mão do rapaz se mexer.

- Ele está acordando…! – elas ficaram sem ar.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, esfregando-os. Olhou ao redor, reconhecendo os rostos de várias de suas clientes, algumas que nunca tinha visto e clientes de outros Host's. Piscou algumas vezes e se sentou, ainda olhando-as.

- Desculpem, senhoritas. – sua voz saía baixa, ainda um pouco sonolenta – Acabei dormindo. Minha semana foi cansativa…

- Não tem problema, Nobu-kun… Até dormindo, você é encantador. – uma jovem próxima foi a primeira a falar.

- Haha… Agradeço, senhorita. – e sorriu. Isso a fez corar – E… Por quanto tempo dormi…?

- Metade do horário que funcionamos. – era a voz de Kyouya.

- Isso é um problema… Se houver algo que posso fazer para compensar as princesas, basta dizerem. – sorria sem graça. Um sorriso um tanto forçado, mas ninguém lá pareceu notar.

- Não, não… Nobu-kun mesmo dormindo é como se nos atendesse…

Uma jovem nova foi quem falou.

- Fico feliz em saber. Desculpem pelo que vou fazer, mas está quente na minha opinião – levantou e começou a desabotoar o paletó do uniforme.

- No-Nobu-kun…! – as jovens ao redor coraram, o que fez o "rapaz" soltar uma risada. Então tornou a se sentar, com o paletó ao lado, e começou a atender as garotas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru POV's**

Percebi que Kyoko estava indo muito bem como aluna normal, o que me incomodava e me reconfortava ao mesmo tempo. Mas ainda assim a idéia de aceitar o que ela vinha me pedindo há um bom tempo me assustava. E isso sempre causava arrepios. Pelo menos o tempo de atendimento naquele dia estava acabando.

Estava encenando com Hikaru quando percebi uma estranha movimentação vindo de onde ela atendia. Hikaru foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar. Quando olhei também, não me agüentei e comecei a rir. Felizmente não ria alto, então ela não poderia me matar depois.

A cena era basicamente um casal se beijando. Uma das clientes de "Nobu" tinha acabado de se declarar, por mais acidentalmente que tivesse sido. E num impulso mais forte do que seu bom senso, ela havia partido para uma ação inesperada. Beijo. Para mim e Hikaru que sabíamos que, na verdade, Nobu era Kyoko, aquela era uma pura cena de homossexualismo.

Percebi então que a cliente se levantou, se desculpando várias vezes, e se retirou. O outro apenas ficou estático. Então quando os raios de Sol quase o atingiam, se levantou e foi para o vestiário. Não pensei duas vezes antes de ir atrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Nojento. Asqueroso. Repugnante.

Eram as únicas coisas em que conseguia pensar enquanto lavava a boca. Até que passos atrás de mim me fizeram desviar minha atenção.

- E como foi? – vi que era Kaoru. E ele parecia se divertir com minha situação – Como é ser beijada por alguém do mesmo sexo?

Eu não pensei em nada, apenas me deixei ser tomada pela raiva.

Peguei-o pela gola do uniforme e o beijei. Quando me afastei dele, vi seu rosto vermelho e um sorriso triunfante apareceu em meus lábios.

- Diga-me você, Kaoru-kun. – ri – Sabe… Por mais que você e seu irmão saibam que, na verdade, sou garota, isso ainda pode ser considerado ato de homossexualismo. Adeusinho. – acenei e saí.

As atividades do clube foram encerradas pouco depois. Estava saindo do colégio quando uma limusine parou diante de mim, me fechando o caminho e pressionando contra uma parede. _"Se eu pudesse, socava esse carro até o outro lado da escola ¬¬"_

Vi o vidro da janela baixando e lá dentro estavam os gêmeos.

- O que foi? – perguntei, nada educada.

- Hoje você vai passar a noite em casa. Amanhã não tem aula mesmo, podemos fazer algo divertido. – foi Hikaru quem falou.

- Até parece. Morram que eu ganho mais. – revirei os olhos.

- Mas você não teria que me proteger, Kyoko-hime? – Kaoru sorria triunfante – Faz parte do que lhe pediram, não é?

Derrota.

- Infelizmente. Sumam daqui. – eu não poderia ir para casa com eles olhando.

- Não, não. – e então Hikaru abriu a porta – Entre.

Percebi que não tinha muita escolha, então entrei.

- Tudo bem. Motivo. – minha expressão não era nada amigável.

- Nenhum em especial. – Kaoru deu os ombros.

- Só queríamos ter com que nos entreter. – Hikaru parecia indiferente, mas o modo como falou me incomodou.

- Vocês não prestam…

Eles riram.


	5. Casa dos gêmeos

Kyoko estava no quarto que lhe foi designado, se trocando. Odiava ficar com o uniforme do colégio fora dele. Colocou umas roupas que os gêmeos tinham separado, dizendo que ela poderia usar. Vestiu uma saia jeans e uma camiseta verde claro, um tanto justa. Quando estava pronta, alguém bateu na porta.

- Kyoko-sama? – era uma das empregadas – Já está vestida?

- Sim… Estou. – ela foi até a porta e a abriu, vendo os gêmeos parados logo atrás da empregada.

- É… Ficou bom. – quem comentou foi Kaoru, sorrindo em seguida.

Kyoko não reagiu. Apenas olhava aqueles dois, aparentemente desinteressada, mas tentando adivinhar o que tinham em mente. Foi atrás deles quando se viraram e começaram a se afastar, mas não como quem estava ansiosa por algo.

- Né, Kyoko-hime… Consegue saber o motivo de trazermos você até aqui? – foi Hikaru quem perguntou.

- Não. E sinceramente, não me importo. Tenho coisas a fazer em casa, poderiam dizer logo para que eu vá embora? – ela respondeu com indiferença.

- Mas quem disse que mesmo assim irá embora? – foi a vez de Kaoru.

- Digam de uma vez o que querem.

- Vamos nos divertir um pouco, afinal, amanhã não tem aula. – eles responderam em uníssono, sorrindo para ela em seguida.

- Chamaram todo o clubinho alegre de vocês?

- Sim! – pouco depois de responderem, a campainha tocou.

- Hitachiin-sama. – outra empregada apareceu, seguida do pessoal do Host Club – Seus amigos estão aqui.

Ninguém se aproximou. Pararam exatamente onde a empregada tinha parado, e não era muito próximo dos gêmeos. A presença de alguém impedia isso e Kaoru sabia de quem e o motivo.

- Kao-chan, Hika-chan. Quem é ela? – Hani tinha a mesma expressão inocente de sempre e uma vaga lembrança da garota.

- É a garota daquela vez… A que… – Haruhi parecia lembrar melhor do que todos dela – A que achou as atividades do Host engraçadas, não?

Kyoko logo estava se afastando. Dera às costas para todos e ia para a cozinha.

- Divirtam-se. – foi tudo que ela disse antes de sumir pela porta.

- Desculpem por isso. – Kaoru pareceu constrangido – Kyoko-hime é meio difícil de lidar às vezes… – e riu, corando de leve.

- Está tudo bem, Kao-chan. – Hani sorriu, se aproximando dos gêmeos – Né, né. O que vamos fazer?

- Nós vamos nos divertir um pouco. – os gêmeos responderam em uníssono, com uma expressão um tanto… Demoníaca, pode-se dizer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Não sei por qual razão aceitei. Poderia simplesmente ter me virado naquela hora e saído. Então por que vim até aqui? Bastante simples. Pela posição que os gêmeos deixaram o carro naquela hora, eu teria que mostrar, expor ao mundo que não sou humana. E se eu fizer isso, estarei com os dias contados.

E foi por causa de minha natureza oculta que ninguém se aproximou quando chegaram aqui, na casa dos gêmeos. Fui para a cozinha, porque não podia ir embora. Passar por eles seria… Ruim. O pessoal do Host é extremamente atraente e não me refiro a sua beleza.

Disquei o número de casa em meu celular assim que deixei de ouvir suas vozes e sentir suas presenças. Quem atendeu era exatamente quem eu esperava.

- Mika, poderia me mandar umas roupas e um pijama? Não vou conseguir voltar para casa hoje, aconteceram uns imprevistos.

- Claro, Kyoko-sama. Mas tente não se ausentar muito. Você sabe o que acontece.

- Sim, eu sei. – fitei a paisagem fora da janela – Amanhã estarei aí. Só não sei quando. Estou na casa de Kaoru, você deve saber onde é.

- Sim, Kyoko-sama. Suas coisas estarão aí logo mais.

- Obrigada. – e desligamos.

Mika é minha servente mais antiga. Apesar disso, é quem tem a aparência mais jovial. Ela e todos que vivem em minha casa são como eu. E realmente, pouco depois de desligarmos, alguém tocou a campainha. Fui de volta para sala.

- Kaoru, poderia pegar para mim? Creio que não seria muito bom eu me aproximar de seus amigos por enquanto.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e foi até a porta. Vi que ficou surpreso com o que viu. Uma garotinha que aparentava ter mais ou menos dez anos, de cabelos rosa, sorrindo inocentemente, com uma mala pesada nas costas e nenhum sinal de que viera de carro.

- Trouxe o que Kyoko-sama pediu. – disse ela, entrando – Poderia me mostrar onde ela passará a noite?

- Por aqui. – Kaoru respondeu, tomando a dianteira.

Ele a guiou até meu quarto, passando por mim na escada. Quando voltaram, a garotinha parou diante de mim.

- Eu trouxe comida para você também. Pode ser ruim passar a noite sem comer. – ela sorria o tempo todo.

- Obrigada, Mika. Volte com cuidado.

Ela saiu, passando pelo pessoal do Host como se não estivessem lá. O autocontrole que tinha adquirido era surpreendente. Uma vez que ela tivesse fora da vista de todos, também me retirei, indo para meu quarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru POV's**

Assim que vi a garotinha na porta, soube que ela não era como nós. Ela era como Kyoko e isso estava explícito em seu olhar que, ao contrário da expressão alegre e inocente, era bastante frio. Fiz o que me pediu na esperança de que ninguém perguntasse nada, mas ainda assim ela se tornou alvo da conversa.

- Como uma garotinha assim trabalha para alguém? – foi Tamaki quem perguntou.

- Como pode carregar tanto peso sem problemas…? – foi a vez de Haruhi.

- Né, Kao-chan. Quem é ela? – Hani se referia à criança, eu pude perceber.

- Ela deve ser… Mika-san. É a servente em que Kyoko-hime mais confia. – me sentei, dando os ombros.

- Kyoko… É a garota de cabelos verdes? – foi Kyouya quem fez a pergunta.

Confirmei cm a cabeça.

- Vou ver como ela está. – me levantei e saí. Sabia que as coisas ficariam ruins se continuassem assim.

Parei diante da porta e bati algumas vezes. Não demorou muito até ela atender.

- O que foi? – sua voz e seu olhar estavam mais frios do que eu estava acostumado.

- Kyoko-hime… Não deveria ter mandado Mika aqui. O pessoal está estranhando.

- Não estranharão quando descobrirem.

- Vai jantar conosco?

- Não. Vou jantar agora. E não farei companhia a vocês. Seria desconfortável. Eles não conseguem se aproximar de mim e eu deles.

- Mas consegue se aproximar de mim. Por que?

- Você está acostumado. Lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos?

Então parei para pensar. Ela tinha razão. Quando eu a conheci, também tentava ficar longe e sentia medo. Mas aos poucos fui me acostumando. E agora a aura fria que a cercava praticamente era imperceptível para mim.

- De qualquer forma, vou fazer o possível para mudar isso. – ela deu às costas e foi mexer na mala que havia recebido.

- O que tem aí? Não são só roupas.

- Comida. – ela tirou uma bolsa de sangue e abriu a ponta, virando todo o conteúdo em segundos.

- Nunca vou me acostumar com isso…

Vê-la bebendo sangue sempre me deixava enjoado.

- Então não esteja presente na próxima vez. – seu olhar frio pareceu se suavizar um pouco.

- Pelo menos o quarto não está cheirando a sangue. – sorri.

- Eu não deixaria sua casa com esse cheiro. Alguém poderia vir aqui e fazer o serviço antes de mim. – ela se aproximou e pôs uma mão em meu rosto, ficando extremamente perto.

- K-Kyoko-hime…

Eu corei.

- Você é tão fácil de constranger. – ela riu.

- D-de qualquer forma, é melhor eu voltar. E tente não parecer alguém que quer matá-los, por favor. – me virei e comecei a sair.

Percebi que Kyoko vinha atrás e achei que já não estava mais em seu clima anti-social de antes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Narrador POV's**

- Acho que ainda não foram apresentados, não é? – disse Kaoru, quando chegaram onde os demais estavam – Essa é Kyoko-hime. – ele sorria.

- Prazer. – a jovem sorriu. Agora que estava alimentada, não tinha motivo para que os outros se sentissem desconfortáveis.

- Esses são – começou Kaoru – Tamaki, Kyouya – conforme falava, ia apontando quem era – Hani, Mori e Haruhi. Hikaru você já conhece, não? – ele se voltou para ela.

- Sim. Eu sou uma aluna transferida temporariamente. Creio que não poderemos passar muito tempo juntos.

- Que pena, minha querida. – Tamaki se levantou e foi até ela – Uma bela flor como você deveria ser apreciada ao máximo. – ele tomou uma das mãos de Kyoko e sorria de forma gentil.

Ela apenas olhava, achando certa graça.

- Não está no Host Club agora.

- Oh, perdoe-me. Minha vontade de ver uma jovem tão bela como você sorrindo é tão grande que não pude me conter. – ele soltou sua mão e tocou seu rosto.

- Não vai funcionar. – ela virou o rosto, se dirigindo aos demais ao voltar a falar – Então… O que vamos fazer agora?

- Vamos jogar… Desafio ou desafio! – os gêmeos pareciam satisfeitos.


	6. Desafio ou desafio

Kyoko apenas franziu a sobrancelha. Nunca jogara aquilo e os gêmeos logo deduziram. O sorriso deles era estranho para ela. Tinha um tom malicioso que ela não entendia. Continuou olhando de um para o outro, esperando uma explicação.

- Nunca jogou, Kyoko-hime? – Kaoru foi quem começou a falar.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Vamos girar uma garrafa. – Hikaru estralou os dedos após acabar a frase e uma empregada trouxe uma garrafa de vidro vazia – A boca define quem vai desafiar e o fundo quem será desafiado.

- Vale qualquer coisa? – ela parecia interessada.

- Basicamente. – os gêmeos responderam em uníssono.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e logo Hikaru pôs a garrafa no chão e a girou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Aquilo seria divertido. Logo de início a garrafa me apontou como desafiante e Kaoru como desafiado. Sorri satisfeita. A disposição em que estávamos sentados também ajudava. Começando pela minha direita, a ordem era Haruhi, Hani, Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya e eu.

- Certo… Qual será o desafio, Kyoko-hime…? – percebi que ele tinha um pouco de medo do que eu proporia.

Eu sorria satisfeita.

- Seguinte. Responda "sim" se for a resposta para ambas as perguntas e "não" se uma delas não for verdade. Seu desafio virá depois.

- E quais são as perguntas? – ele engoliu antes de perguntar.

- Você está amando e a pessoa está aqui. – eu sorria, controlando-me para não rir.

Ele corou instantaneamente.

- K-Kyoko-hime…!

- Responda, Kaoru.

Ele passou a fitar o chão.

- "Quem cala, consente". – eu me levantei e fui para trás dele.

Ninguém falava nada, apenas esperando o que eu faria. Abaixei-me, aproximando o rosto do dele. E então soprei sua orelha. Ele pulou, assustado e vermelho, sem conseguir dizer alguma coisa com nexo. Eu desatei a rir, quase me esquecendo do desafio.

- Ai, ai… É, o desafio. – quando me recuperei, tornei a me sentar onde estava antes – Escolha alguém e… Mas não pode ser qualquer alguém… Já sei! – estralei os dedos – Hikaru é perfeito para isso!

- No que… Está pensando…? – os gêmeos me olhavam receosos.

- Eu quero que Kaoru _beije_ você. – sorri como se fosse a coisa mais natural.

- O que?! – os dois pareciam incrédulos.

- É o desafio. – dei os ombros.

- Mas… Kyoko-hime…! – percebi que ele estava mais vermelho do que eu julgava possível.

- Pois não?

- Isso é… Eu não vou fazer isso…!

- Faça. – meu tom era imperativo, minha voz era fria e cortante.

Ele tremeu e percebi que Kyouya e Haruhi se encolheram. Suspirei antes de acrescentar.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou pensar em nada diferente. Gire a garrafa de novo. – minha voz voltara ao tom amigável.

Kaoru girou a garrafa e o jogo prosseguiu. Demorou muito até cair em mim como desafiada. E, não sei bem o motivo, não fui mais escolhida como desafiante. Mas até que foi bom assim. Não tinha que pensar em algo aceitável por eles, apenas fazer o desafio quando fui desafiada. E quem me desafiava era Tamaki. Aquilo seria ridículo. Sério.

- E então, "King" – fui irônica e isso pareceu afetá-lo – Qual meu desafio?

- Er… Você… Você deve…

Ele não tinha pensado em nada.

- Devo…? – tentei estimular a mente dele.

Ele parou para pensar e nisso meu telefone tocou.

- Kyoko, pois não? – atendi de imediato, ficando séria ao fazê-lo.

- Ora, ora… Continua atendendo bem rápido. – uma voz masculina falava do outro lado.

- O que quer? Seja direto, estou ocupada.

- Lanchando?

- Não interessa. Assunto?

- Só conferindo se está fazendo seu trabalho. O tempo está passando.

- Eu sei, obrigada. – e desliguei. Depois daquilo, meu humor se foi completamente. Virei para o Host ao acrescentar – Vou dormir.

Sim, aquilo era mentira. Mas para eles, aquele era um bom horário para fazê-lo. Ninguém perguntou o motivo nem tentou me convencer a ficar. Talvez a aura maligna que saía de mim tenha ajudado, mas realmente não ligo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru POV's**

Depois de Kyoko-hime sair, o clima do jogo acabou. Tínhamos ficado tensos. Percebi que olhavam para mim a espera de uma resposta que eu não poderia dar. Olhei-os de volta, pensando no que faria.

- Kaoru – a voz de Hikaru me fez deixar os pensamentos de lado – De onde você a conhece…? – percebi que havia um pouco de medo na voz dele.

- Longa história… Basicamente, é culpa do pai.

Silêncio.

- Bom, vou dormir também. Podem passar a noite aqui. – me levantei e saí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Certo. O telefonema me deixou inquieta. Pensei em como estavam as coisas na central. No prédio alto onde nos escondíamos. Na sala enorme sob o subsolo que só nós conhecíamos. Nas reuniões para decidirmos o que fazer. Nos assassinatos que vez ou outra alguém de nós tinha de cometer. Na face que escondíamos. No que Kaoru seria transformado. No que eu o estava envolvendo. Nas obrigações que ele teria. Nos segredos que ele logo teria conhecimento.

Fui até onde estava minha mala. Lá dentro deveria ter algo para eu passar o tempo. Procurei em todos os bolsos e quase estourei uma bolsa de sangue que estava no meio. Aquele seria meu café da manhã, tinha que ter cuidado. Acabei encontrando uma revista de sudoku antiga e que Mika já começara.

Folheei um pouco, atrás de uma página vazia. Quando achei e ia começar a fazer, alguém bateu na porta. Larguei as coisas sobre a cama e fui ver quem era. Haruhi.

- O que foi?

- Parece que não há quartos sobrando e teremos que dividir o mesmo. Não se incomoda, não é?

- Não, não… Pode entrar. – me virei e voltei para a cama, começando o sudoku.

Notei que ela arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e foi para o banheiro. Quando saiu, estava pronta para dormir, diferente de mim. Apesar de eu estar vestindo um pijama para disfarçar.

Ela pegou no sono rapidamente, o que me permitiu largar tudo e sair para o jardim. Troquei o pijama por uma blusa branca regata e uma jeans simples. Calcei um All Star preto básico também.

A noite estava agradável, a lua cheia, o céu estrelado. Tudo estava do jeio que eu gostava, mas ainda assim tinha algo errado. Eu não sabia dizer o que era, mas fiquei alerta. Ali não era um bom lugar para resolver meus problemas pessoais. Então o telefone tocou, me tirando do transe.

- Kyoko, pois não?

- Kyoko-sama. – era a voz de Mika – No último dia do mês haverá uma reunião. Você deve comparecer.

- Quando isso foi avisado.

- Agora pouco. Recebi uma carta urgente.

Reunião no último dia do mês. Perfeito. Agora eu perderia a chance de completar a missão e isso arruinaria minha carreira. Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?

- Tudo bem, estarei lá. Que horas?

- Aqui diz… – percebi que ela ia começar a ler o que estava escrito – "Todos os integrantes do alto escalão devem estar presentes no último dia do mês na hora exata. Um aviso posterior a este será mandado dentre alguns dias com a hora do comparecimento. Atrasos não são permitidos".

- Obrigada, Mika. Informe qualquer novidade.

- Sim, Kyoko-sama. – e desligou.

Guardei o celular e voltei para dentro da casa. Pus o pijama de volta e fiquei na cama, olhando pela janela. Enquanto estivesse noite, eu não teria problemas. Quando o sol começou a nascer, fechei as cortinas e voltei a jogar sudoku. Não havia uma luz no quarto, mas para quem está acostumado a viver nas trevas, luz nenhuma é melhor do que luz alguma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru acordou antes de todos. Desceu para a cozinha, sentindo o estômago apertar de fome. Precisava comer algo e logo. Encontrou um bolo de banana sobre a mesa e Kyoko cozinhando algo. Estranhou.

- Kyoko-hime… Você quem cozinhou isso?

Ela se virou para ele.

- Ah… Foi. Não tinha o que fazer, então vim preparar alguma coisa para comerem. Vou tomar meu café da manhã daqui a pouco.

Kaoru pareceu enojado com algo.

- Avise quando for… Não quero ver a cena.

- Não se preocupe. – ela deixou a panela de lado e cortou um pedaço de bolo. Estendeu o prato para ele, junto de um garfo – Coma. Preciso saber se está bom.

- É a primeira vez que você cozinha … Ao menos que eu tenha visto.

Ela riu.

- Eu cozinho às vezes… Ajuda a passar o tempo. Estou fazendo um bolo de chocolate também.

Continuaram conversando enquanto ela acabava de cozinhar e Kaoru de comer. Por mais que ela não tivesse o hábito de cozinhar, tudo que fazia ficava bom. E muito, na opinião de Kaoru. Ela colocou o bolo de chocolate em uma bandeja, ao lado do de banana. Então se sentou e esperou Kaoru provar um pedaço.

- Coma logo. Quero saber se está bom para poder ir comer.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, indicando que estava bom. Então ela se levantou e saiu, indo pegar a bolsa de sangue no quarto. Alimentou-se rapidamente e voltou para a cozinha, já trocada. Vestia as mesmas roupas de quando saiu para o jardim no dia anterior e tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. Encontrou com os Host's na cozinha, comendo os bolos.


	7. Kyoko é o que?

_Reviews respondidas em "Esclarecimentos", obrigada =D É que dá muito trabalho ficar mudando para itálico e… Ah, preguiça mesmo u.u Mas fiquei feliz de recebê-las 8D Mas vamos ao que importa ;P_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru ficou com uma expressão de repulsa quando Kyoko passou ao seu lado. Ela notou, mas preferiu não comentar. Provavelmente era por causa do cheiro da roupa. Seria grama molhada ou sangue. Ela foi até a parede oposta, recostando-se e pegando o celular. Discou um número rapidamente, sem olhar. Logo reconheceu a voz do outro lado.

- Ah, Mika. Pode mandar um carro para cá? Não vou conseguir sair do modo tradicional… Gente demais, sabe como é.

Os outros logo lançaram um olhar a ela, estranhando. A jovem apenas ignorou, continuando a falar no telefone. Uma voz infantil falava do outro lado e, mesmo que não pudessem entender o que estava sendo dito, sabiam quem dizia. Era a mesma garotinha que trouxera a mala no dia anterior.

- Kyoko-sama ainda está na casa dos gêmeos?

- Estou. Mande comida também. Antes que eu faça algo que não devo aqui. – ela lançou um rápido olhar a Kaoru, que a olhou de volta como se pedisse para ela sair.

- Sim, senhora. Estaremos aí em alguns minutos. – quando Mika desligou, Kyoko já estava em seu quarto, arrumando suas coisas.

Kaoru bateu algumas vezes na porta pouco depois. Tinha acabado de comer e saiu da cozinha por causa dos olhares dos amigos. Olhares curiosos demais na opinião dele. Ainda assim, se alguém tinha de explicar algo, seria ela, a causadora de tudo. Kyoko abriu a porta depois da quinta batida.

- O que? – ela não parecia muito amigável.

- Você está cheirando a sangue. – ele se afastou um pouco, uma mão cobrindo o nariz.

- É, eu sei. Foi sem querer. Mas não veio aqui para me dizer isso.

- Tem razão… Tome um banho, tire esse cheiro de você. O pessoal tem perguntas e acho que são muitas.

Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tomar um banho. Ah, logo Mika estará aqui. Pode fazer com que ela suba com minhas coisas? – ela se virou e foi para o banheiro, fechando a porta.

Kaoru entrou no quarto, deixando a porta apenas encostada. Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando pela janela fechada, coberta pelas cortinas. Lembrava-se vagamente de quando a conheceu. Logo ouviu o som da água escorrendo do chuveiro. O cheiro de sangue pelo menos não havia se impregnado no quarto. Esperou que ela saísse antes de levantar.

Quando Kyoko saiu do banheiro após um banho rápido, usava uma blusa regata preta, colada no corpo. Sua barriga só aparecia se ela levantasse os braços. Vestia também uma saia jeans que ficava quatro dedos acima do joelho. Tinha uma caveira bordada no bolso de trás. Na frente era muito simples. Olhou para Kaoru um momento, terminando de secar o cabelo.

Uma vez pronta, foi com Kaoru para a sala, onde o resto do Host esperava. Kyoko estranhava o fato de Mika ainda não ter aparecido, mas logo descobriu o que acontecia. Ela estava lá, só não podia subir por causa da curiosidade do clube. Eles lhe fizeram várias perguntas, mas ela se recusava a responder.

Kyoko foi até a serva e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. A garota lhe lançou um olhar e apontou para um canto do sofá, onde estava a bolsa pequena com as coisas que lhe foram pedidas. Pouco depois ela deu as costas e saiu. Kyoko se viu no meio de uma roda de humanos curiosos.

Kaoru sentou-se no sofá. Sentia-se cansado devido ao nervosismo causado por tudo aquilo. E o que aconteceria após descobrirem o que ela realmente era? Como reagiriam a tudo aquilo? Kyoko teria problemas… Ele teria problemas. E aquilo era mal.

- Tudo bem, perguntem. O que querem saber? De onde vim? Quem sou? Ou talvez… _O que_ sou? – ela parecia indiferente. Estava em pé no centro da roda e olhava para algum ponto indefinido além dos integrantes do Host.

- Kyoko-hime. – Kaoru virou o rosto para ela – Sente-se, será melhor.

Kyoko acenou com a cabeça e sentou ao lado do ruivo.

- Eu queria saber… – começou Haruhi – De onde conhece Kaoru-senpai.

- Hitachiin-sama nos apresentou. – ela se referia ao pai dos gêmeos e todos entenderam.

Kyouya fez a próxima pergunta.

- Você não é humana, obviamente. Então… O que poderia ser?

Kyoko sorriu satisfeita com a pergunta. Era o que esperava de quem parecia o mais inteligente da turma.

- Kaoru pode responder esta. Não é, Kaoru?

Ele tremeu e passou a fitar o chão. Lembrou-se de quando descobriu a verdade sobre ela. Foi desagradável. Muito. Teve vontade de fugir quando descobriu. Quis chorar de desespero quando não conseguiu achar uma saída. E agora via os amigos na mesma situação. Kyoko, notando o silêncio do ruivo, respondeu à pergunta do moreno.

- Vampiro. – a voz dela saiu mais como um sussurro do que qualquer outra coisa.

O ar pareceu gelar naquele mesmo momento, mas Kyoko permaneceu com o sorriso satisfeito, o olhar fixo em Kyouya. Ele apenas fitava o chão, tentando processar aquilo. Ninguém conseguia acreditar, exceto Kaoru. Mas Kyoko sentia que mais alguém não estava realmente surpreso, só não sabia dizer quem.

O moreno foi quem se recuperou mais rapidamente.

- Isso não é possível. Não tem como…

- Você mesmo disse que eu não era humana.

- Sim, mas é impossível ainda assim. Parece mais um delírio do que verdade.

Kaoru se intrometeu.

- Mas é verdade.

Kyouya olhou para ele.

- Você sabia, Kaoru? – esperou que o ruivo confirmasse para prosseguir – Então é por isso que ontem não conseguimos nos aproximar?

- É uma coisa chamada "instinto" – disse a jovem – Eu ainda não tinha me alimentado.

Kyouya começou a suar frio. A idéia de que ela havia matado alguém lhe ocorreu e ela logo notou, começando a rir. Um tanto friamente para a ocasião. Mas achava o medo que se espalhava bastante divertido.

- Não, Kyouya-kun. Não matei ninguém. Mika me trouxe uma bolsa de sangue.

- Então ela… Também é… Assim…? – foi Hikaru quem perguntou.

Kyoko apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Isso é… Desumano! – Tamaki se levantou assim que terminou a frase. Parecia revoltado com aquilo.

- Você se esqueceu de um detalhe importante, loiro. Eu não sou _humana_.

Tamaki parecia horrorizado. Ele tremia e isso era óbvio. Também suava frio e seus olhos fitavam os de Kyoko com cautela. Ele sentia que qualquer movimento em falso a faria avançar sobre seu pescoço e essa idéia o fazia sentir mais medo. Ela apenas o olhava sem interesse. O loiro continuava a fitá-la. Então ela finalmente desviou o olhar do dele, voltando a falar com o grupo.

- Alguma pergunta mais?

- Kyoko-san… Você não fez nada com Kaoru-senpai, não é…? – a pergunta veio de Haruhi.

- Por enquanto não, mas pretendo. São os negócios. – ela deu os ombros, percebendo que todos engoliram em seco quando ela terminou.

- Você não vai deixar, não é, Kaoru? – Hikaru tinha desespero saindo com as palavras.

- Do que isso importa a você? O trato inclui os dois, mas principalmente Kaoru. – Kyoko continuava indiferente.

- Deixe Hikaru fora disso. – Kaoru estava sério, mas não olhava para ninguém.

- Depende do que o chefe disser. – Kyoko desviou o olhar para ele.

- Não deveria depender do que nosso pai escolher? – Kaoru a olhou.

- Foi o que eu disse.

Silêncio.

- O que? Não acreditam? O chefe de nossa "sociedade" é o pai de vocês. – ela continuava indiferente, mas via nos olhos de todos o quanto achavam aquilo improvável.

Então, cansada daquilo, ela se levantou e saiu, indo para o quarto com a mala que Mika trouxera. Arrumaria tudo para poder sair de lá, para voltar para sua "casa". Mesmo que lá não fosse onde ela mais quisesse estar independente do momento. Há algum tempo tinha repulsa por aquele lugar. Muita repulsa.

Um carro estacionou diante da mansão pouco depois. O motorista disse que estava lá para pegar a "senhorita Mitsuye", como ele disse. Kaoru decidiu chamá-la, mas quando se virou, encontrou com ela no pé da escada, pronta para sair. Ele apenas a observava, enquanto o motorista abria uma sombrinha para ela e a acompanhava até o carro. Não se despediram, o que o incomodava um pouco.


	8. Lembranças

Kyoko chegou no prédio pouco depois. O motorista levava suas coisas enquanto ela ia à frente em direção ao elevador. Não havia ninguém entrando ou saindo do local àquela hora da manhã. Encontrou com um ou dois da sociedade que estavam saindo, mas não ligou. Uma vez dentro do elevador com o motorista, abriu uma parte do painel de controle. Sob todos aqueles botões dos andares havia um que só o pessoal autorizado conhecia.

Ela o apertou e pouco mais haviam chegado. Andava pelo corredor como se não estivesse em casa. Não considerava aquele lugar como seu lar. Na verdade, se pudesse, já teria ateado fogo lá. _"Como se fosse adiantar de alguma coisa…"_ Parou diante da porta de seu quarto e a abriu. O motorista deixou as malas e saiu. Então ela trancou e foi para o salão principal.

Não havia ninguém lá também. _"Melhor assim."_ Caminhou até o centro do salão e olhou para o teto. _"Foi exatamente aqui…"_ Aquele ponto lhe trazia lembranças. Principalmente naquele dia. Ela ficou ali, fitando o chão limpo e sem nenhuma marca. Diferente de quando aconteceu.

"_**Kyoko entrou no salão, séria. Fora convocada para uma execução, o que geralmente não acontecia. Quando ela era uma qualquer lá, era comum, mas não agora. Então viu quem estava jogado no meio do salão, amordaçado, mal-tratado. Desviou o olhar imediatamente para o chão. Só tornou a levantá-lo quando foi chamada. **__'Isso só pode significar que… Eu farei isso…'_

_**- Mitsuye-san, por favor. – o homem que a chamou estendia uma espada na bainha para ela – Pegue e cumpra o seu dever.**_

_**Ela tirou a espada da bainha, olhando a lâmina por um instante. Não queria fazer aquilo. Não a **_**ele**_**. Mas tinha que fazer, não havia outra opção. Aproximou-se do alvo, sem encará-lo. Então levantou a lâmina acima da cabeça.**_

_**- Suas últimas palavras. – sua voz saía séria, mas aquilo a torturava por dentro.**_

_**Apesar das mãos amarradas nas costas, os tornozelos inchados, a falta de movimentação, ele ainda conseguia falar. Olhou-a nos olhos com sentimento. Mas ela não o olhou de volta. Ele então pronunciou o que ela menos queria ouvir. Ele não precisava dificultar as coisas. Mas o que veio depois a surpreendeu mais.**_

_**- Faça isso logo, é o melhor para todos.**_

_**Ela fechou os olhos com força e desceu a espada. Pouco depois sentiu o sangue quente espirrar em seu rosto e escorrer junto das lágrimas que ela não conseguiu deter. A espada caiu de suas mãos, o tilintar ecoando em sua mente. Caiu de joelhos logo depois, as mãos apoiadas no chão. Todos se retiraram, menos ela.**_

_**O corpo imóvel diante de si, o sangue espalhado pelo chão, a carne exposta. Ela não suportava aquilo. Por que **_**ela**_** teve que ser escolhida? Socou o chão com força, criando um buraco. Tudo escorreu por ele. O sangue, as lágrimas, o corpo. Seu coração."**_

"_Ou foi o que eu pensei…"_ Ela abaixou e passou a mão pelo local onde o executou. _"Como você conseguiu aceitar aquilo tão facilmente…?"_ Levantou-se e olhou o teto. Naquele ponto não havia nenhuma pintura, nenhum adorno. Ela pensou na primeira e última execução que fez. Nos olhos azuis que a tinham encantado, no sorriso sincero e alegre que a havia cativado. Em seus cabelos tão escuros quanto a noite.

E então aos poucos a imagem foi mudando. Ela só se deu conta quando desviou o olhar do teto. Agora os olhos não eram mais azuis, e sim dourados, o sorriso tinha um ar um tanto malicioso. E os cabelos agora eram ruivos. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a imagem.

Olhou ao redor, conferindo se ainda estava sozinha. Sorriu de canto ao notar que sim. Resolveu voltar para o quarto, então girou sobre os calcanhares e começou a andar para a porta. Já estava longe quando alguém saiu do salão após ela.

Estava no quarto, deitada na cama, quase dormindo, quando alguém bateu. Levantou e foi atender, ficando surpresa ao ver quem era. Não quis acreditar em seus olhos. Parado diante da porta estava quem ela mais detestava, segurando o que já significou muito em sua vida.

- Lembra-se das últimas palavras dele? – o sorriso de satisfação no rosto do rapaz a enojava.

- Por que está com isso?

- Caiu em mim depois que você deu um jeito nele. É um rosto tão bonito… Achei que valia a pena conservar. – ele deu os ombros.

- Tire isso daqui…! – ela recuou um passo.

Então as últimas palavras dele, antes de dizê-la para terminar logo com aquilo, ecoaram em sua mente. Ela quis gritar e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer. Ele deu um passo para dentro, ainda com aquilo em mãos. Seus protestos não adiantavam.

- Não acha que isso dá um ótimo peso de papel?

Ela já não agüentava mais, acabando por se descontrolar. Em segundos, o que ele tinha em mãos foi queimado, assustando-o. Se ele não tivesse soltado na mesma hora e recuado, talvez tivesse o mesmo fim.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora agora. – ele deu as costas e saiu.

Kyoko fitava a porta fechada com ódio. Seus punhos estavam cerrados com força, algumas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. _"Como ele pôde fazer aquilo? Cretino miserável…! Ele sabia como eu ia ficar…"_ Ela se jogou na cama e abraçou o travesseiro. Depois de tanto tempo estar tão vulnerável a incomodava.

Acabou adormecendo pouco depois. E assim que isso aconteceu, um nome escapou de seus lábios.

- Kaoru…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru esperou que o carro estivesse distante antes de voltar para a companhia dos amigos. O Host ainda estava conversando na sala quando Kaoru se juntou a ele. Não sabia o que fazer direito, só sabia que tinha coisa demais na cabeça. Estava preocupado com Kyoko, só não sabia o motivo.

O irmão olhava para ele vez ou outra, preocupado com seu silêncio. Kaoru apenas fitava a porta. Sentia que tinha algo errado. Então Hani saltou no seu colo, abraçado ao coelhinho cor de rosa.

- Né, Kao-chan. Há quanto tempo você e Kyoko-chan se conhecem?

- Ah… Acho que uns seis meses. – ele desviou o olhar para o pequeno ao responder.

- Eu acho… Que já a conhecia. – Hani desviou o olhar para o chão, pensando.

Kaoru franziu o cenho. De onde Hani-senpai poderia conhecê-la? Isso era… Estranho. Só não achava impossível porque muitas coisas que julgava impossíveis se mostraram mais do que possíveis. Olhou para Hani mais alguns minutos, mas logo voltou a fitar a porta. E então seu celular tocou.

- Hitachiin Kaoru. – ele atendeu depois de tocar algumas vezes.

Ninguém disse nada do outro lado da linha, então Kaoru apenas desligou. Pouco depois tocou de novo. Era do celular de Kyoko. Ele se levantou e foi para o quarto antes de atender. Mas a voz do outro lado não era da jovem, o que só o deixou mais preocupado. Queria saber o que se passava, mas não tinha como falar com ela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyoko acordou depois de algum tempo, com alguém batendo na porta. Sentou e ajeitou o cabelo antes de ir ver quem era. Mas assim que atendeu, bateu a porta. Não queria falar com o culpado de seu péssimo sono e de seu mau humor. Infelizmente o cérebro do ser não era muito grande, fato comprovado por mais batidas na porta.

Irritada, abriu a porta.

- O que foi?! – ela tinha um olhar frio.

- Queria saber como está. Parece recuperada.

- A culpa é toda sua. Tudo que dá errado na minha vida tem sido culpa sua. Então por que não cai fora?!

- Tudo bem. Só avisando, aquele ruivo lá parece preocupado com você. Não se envolva emocionalmente como daquela vez.

- Morra. – e bateu a porta.

Apesar de não demonstrar, Kyoko estava preocupada. Resolveu procurar por seu celular e não o encontrou, entendendo o que tinha acontecido. _"Ele pegou meu telefone…"_ Abriu a porta, procurando-o. Conseguiu avistá-lo alguns metros à frente e foi rapidamente até ele.

- Meu telefone.

- Claro. – e estendeu o telefone para ela.

Ela o pegou, voltando para o quarto. Decidiu voltar para a casa dos gêmeos, então começou a fazer a mala. Lançou o olhar para a cômoda, vendo um bilhete. Não havia reparado nele antes. Pegou-o e começou a ler.

_Kyoko-sama,_

_Tem sangue fresco para você. Procure-me assim que puder. Se for sair novamente, não esqueça de avisar._

_Mika._

Kyoko sorriu. Mika era sempre atenciosa com ela, mesmo não precisando. Pegou o celular e discou o número dela. Logo a garota atendeu. Kyoko falou rapidamente que voltaria para a casa dos gêmeos e precisava de sangue em seu quarto o mais depressa possível.

Mika disse que logo levaria lá e desligou. Kyoko terminou a mala logo mais e discou o número de Kaoru. Quando ele atendeu, parecia não só preocupado como um tanto desesperado. Perguntou diversas vezes se ela estava bem e ficou surpreso quando a jovem disse que estava indo para a casa dele.

Pouco mais estava tudo pronto, então Kyoko arranjou um carro e voltou para a casa dos gêmeos. Tocou a campainha algumas vezes antes de uma empregada atender. Ela logo reconheceu a jovem, indo chamar Kaoru. O ruivo desceu, ainda um tanto surpreso por ela voltar.

- Por que voltou para cá?

- Porque ficar em "casa" estava estressante. – ela deu os ombros – Os outros ainda estão aqui?

- Estão lá na cozinha. Já é meio da tarde, íamos comer alguma coisa.

- Ótimo. – ela entrou e largou a mala no sofá, indo para a cozinha.

O povo do Host se virou quando a jovem entrou. Eles ficaram em silêncio imediatamente ao ver quem era e sentiram certo alívio quando Kaoru apareceu logo depois. Kyoko apenas acenou para eles e pegou o ruivo pelo pulso, levando-o para o andar de cima. Kaoru não conseguia reagir direito.

- Kyoko… Hime… O-o que foi?

- Eu sei que você tem muita coisa na cabeça e a culpa é minha. Podemos acabar com minha missão logo?

Ele imaginou a cena dela mordendo seu pescoço e bebendo seu sangue e, em vez de tremer como sempre acontecia, ele corou. Mas sabia o motivo. Olhou ao redor, vendo se alguém havia subido atrás deles por qualquer razão que fosse. Não sabia se ficava aliviado ou nervoso ao constatar que não.

- Kaoru… – ela parou de andar e soltou o pulso dele – Desculpe.

Ele não entendeu.

- Pelo que?

- Você está preocupado com alguma coisa… E a culpa é minha.

- Bom, é que você saiu tão depressa antes. E aí alguém ligou do seu telefone para mim. E eu não sei mais nada…

- É… Aconteceram umas coisas… Desculpe.

- Que tipo de coisas? Você está estranha, Kyoko-hime…

Kyoko lembrou do que aconteceu e fechou os pulsos com força. Estava se controlando para não socar a parede mais próxima. Olhava fixamente para o chão, sem responder. Kaoru então passou os braços em torno da cintura da jovem, a abraçando. Acima de tudo queria vê-la contente.

Isso surpreendeu Kyoko, que ficou algum tempo sem reagir. E então imagens vieram a sua mente, fazendo com que uma lágrima escorresse. Ela a enxugou rapidamente e se soltou. Precisava se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa, mas a história continuava se repetindo em sua cabeça.

"_**- Kyoko! Que bom que conseguiu sair! – ele sorria alegremente para ela.**_

_**Já era mais de dez horas da noite, mas nenhum deles ligava. Por mais que não pudessem, se amavam e estavam dispostos a sacrificar algumas coisas para se verem. Kyoko correu na direção do jovem de cabelos morenos e olhos azuis, o abraçando com força. Sentia-se feliz por poder encontrá-lo."**_

As cenas mudavam, passando de cenas que faziam parte dos melhores momentos de sua vida para os piores.

"_**Descobriram. Ela recebera a notícia de Mika assim que se encontrou com ele. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Como alguém poderia ter descoberto? Tomara tanto cuidado. Isso era mau. Ela estava se relacionando com um humano, o que ia contra as regras. E isso significava a execução dele. E ela poderia ser a executora…"**_

Kyoko sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem.

"_**Ela estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama. Fitava o teto enquanto pensava sobre o que tinha acontecido. Então bateram em sua porta. Ela atendeu, receosa. Traziam o recado de que ele estava sendo mantido em um dos últimos quartos do corredor e sendo alimentado como achavam que deveria ser. Ela também descobriu que por vezes ele delirava por alguns minutos, dizendo vê-la ali com ele no quarto. Ela sentiu seus olhos enxerem de lágrimas. Tudo aquilo era sua culpa. Ele morreria por sua causa. Então se lembrou de uma vez em que ele disse que se fosse por ela, 'por suas mãos, então não haveria morte mais feliz. Morrer por quem se ama…' E uma lágrima escorreu."**_

Kaoru pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto e tentava animá-la. Mas não sabia como, já que não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Kyoko então desviou o olhar para ele. Sentiu-se mal, imaginou que toda história se repetiria. _"Não… Não vou deixar…"_

- Kaoru… O tempo-limite está acabando.

Ele entendeu que ela se referia ao mês do acordo.

- É… Eu não vou ter mais escapatória, não é?

- É… Parece que sim…

Então Kaoru a abraçou, tocando a testa na dela. Sentia o rosto ficando vermelho, mas não ligava. Queria apenas tirar aquela tristeza de seus olhos, sua voz. Queria a Kyoko de sempre. Aquela que o cativara. Kyoko apenas apoiou as mãos no peito do rapaz, olhando para frente. Seus olhos se encontraram, o que fez Kaoru corar mais. Mesmo assim não a soltou.

- Sente-se melhor, Kyoko-hime?

- Ah… Sim, obrigada.

Kaoru sorriu, aliviado.

- Kaoru… Poderia me soltar…? Eu não quero que… – mas ela não terminou a frase. Não conseguia fazer isso.

- Que…? Por acaso algo ruim vai acontecer se ficarmos assim só mais um pouco…?

- Você não entende… Você nunca entenderia… Você não sabe como as coisas funcionam fora do seu mundo.

- Então me explique. Não quero ver você sofrendo sem poder fazer alguma coisa.

Aquilo a fez corar.

- Escute, Kaoru. Eu só estou aqui para transformar você, então não vamos misturar as coisas.

- Tarde demais. – e tocou os lábios da jovem com os próprios.


	9. Problemas

Kyoko não sabia como reagir àquilo. Por um momento ficou sem reação, mas no seguinte tinha se esquecido de tudo e o beijava de volta. Sentia o rosto ficando vermelho e logo voltando ao normal. Se alguém descobrisse, então seria o fim do rapaz, mas daquela vez ela lutaria contra, se poria como inimiga daqueles que sempre estiveram ao seu lado. Naquele lugar asqueroso que deveria ser seu lar, sua casa.

"_Mas não é. Não existe ninguém lá que preste… Eu só quero… Fugir…!"_

Quando seus rostos se separam foi que a jovem notou uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Mas Kaoru fora mais rápido e a secara delicadamente. Mantinha uma mão tocando-a na face e a outra em sua cintura, tendo os braços dela em torno de si. Queria congelar aquele momento ou ao menos eternizá-lo. E sentiu um aperto no peito quando o celular da jovem tocando quebrou todo aquele encanto.

- Kyoko Mitsuye, pois não? – ela atendeu praticamente no mesmo instante em que começou a tocar e sua voz saía séria.

- Kyoko-sama, por quanto tempo pretende ficar fora? – a voz de Mika do outro lado parecia levemente desesperada.

- Mika, o que houve?

Silêncio.

- Mika, mande alguém para cá se tiver algo errado e…

Ela não conseguiu terminar.

- Kyoko? – uma voz masculina soou do outro lado da linha – Mika-chan está preocupada com você, sabia?

- Morra. O que fez com ela? – _"Se tocar um dedo nela, Kentaro, juro que corto fora sua cabeça!"_

- Não fiz nada, mas você esqueceu as bolsas de sangue.

- Mas é claro que eu não… – ela parou de falar. Aquilo era sério?

Desceu rapidamente as escadas, passando por cima da cabeça de Tamaki quando o encontrou subindo as escadas. Era muito prático não ser humana naquelas horas. Quando alcançou a bolsa que trouxera, tratou de abri-la rapidamente, conferindo se pegara o sangue que Mika tinha separado.

- Pode devolver o telefone a ela, Kentaro? – quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava séria novamente.

- Kyoko-sama? – Mika voltara a falar, o que aliviou o jovem de cabelos verdes.

- Desculpe, Mika. Eu saí tão apressada que esqueci do mais importante. Incomoda-se de me mandar?

A garota negou e disse que logo mais estaria lá. Kyoko desligou e se sentou no sofá, fitando o teto. Ouviu Kaoru se aproximando, mas não se mexeu. Nem quando ele parou diante dela, chegou a desviar o olhar. Precisava descansar, precisava se livrar de toda aquela pressão. Queria simplesmente que a sociedade a libertasse.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. – sua voz saiu baixa, mas Kaoru ainda assim entendeu.

- Isso o que, Kyoko-hime…? – o ruivo se sentou do lado de Kyoko, olhando-a ininterruptamente.

- Ah, não é nada… Esquece. – e começou a mexer em alguma coisa em sua bolsa. Mas não tinha comido, então se sentia muito cansada.

Kaoru apenas a observava, notando que suas mãos tremiam levemente. Engoliu em seco ao pensar no que aquilo poderia acarretar. Talvez ela acabasse saindo de controle e mordesse o primeiro com quem se encontrasse e isso poderia ser uma visão desagradável aos seus amigos.

Notou então que ela parara de mexer no que fosse e agora estava cabisbaixa. Esperou por um tempo, mas ela não se moveu, o que o preocupou. Aquilo não era normal. Tocou de leve seu ombro e automaticamente ela segurou sua mão com mais força do que ele esperava. Franziu a sobrancelha, sentindo a dor subir pelo braço e ir se espalhando. Mas ainda assim não conseguia dizer alguma coisa. Era como se a dor o tivesse travado.

Quando finalmente o soltou, Kaoru ainda não conseguia fazer alguma coisa. Sua mão latejava e sua cabeça doía. Tudo que conseguia era acompanhá-la com os olhos. Viu-a se levantar, sem dizer nada, e subir as escadas. Ficou olhando o topo dos degraus até que se sentisse bem o suficiente para fazer algo. Então levantou e foi para o quarto.

Kyoko ainda estava no corredor, as costas apoiadas na parede. Tinha uma mão no pescoço, como se tentasse controlar algo. Kaoru ia se aproximar quando a campainha tocou. O ruivo voltou-se para a escada e tornou a descer. Uma empregada já abrira a porta quando o rapaz chegou. Do lado de fora ele pôde ver Mika, a mesma garotinha de antes. Deixou que ela entrasse, dispensando a empregada.

- Onde Kyoko-sama está, humano? – ele não gostou do tom de voz dela, mas respondeu.

A garotinha foi até o local, carregando o que ele classificou como sendo bolsas de sangue. Esperou ela descer de volta e ir embora antes de subir atrás da jovem de cabelos verdes. Encontrou-a no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito, com exceção de que agora sua mão não estava em seu pescoço e sim apoiada na perna. Sua aparência também estava menos pálida, o que o fez sorrir de canto.

- Sente-se melhor, Kyoko-hime?

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Que bom. – seu sorriso se alargou com a resposta da jovem e então se aproximou.

Kyoko desviou o olhar para ele, desencostando da parede quando estavam um diante do outro. Não disse uma palavra, não fez nada. Apenas o fitava como quem espera que o outro diga algo. Ficaram assim por algum tempo e para quem olhasse seria como se estivessem lendo a mente um do outro. Kaoru queria que aquilo fosse realmente possível de forma tão intensa que o fez estranhar.

Mas como da outra vez, o momento não durou tanto quanto ele gostaria. Kyoko ouviu alguém subindo, resolvendo dar meia volta e descer. O ruivo apenas olhava enquanto ela ia embora. Pouco depois viu seu irmão subindo. _"Por que sempre ele…?"_ Sem perceber, Kaoru levou uma mão ao pescoço, só notando quando Hikaru o alcançou e perguntou se tinha acontecido algo.

Kyoko chegou na sala e se jogou no sofá, não sem antes deixar a mala no chão. Tinha um braço sobre o rosto, lhe cobrindo os olhos, o outro estendido ao lado do corpo. Uma vez que já tinha comido, só precisava descansar. Se conseguisse fazer aquilo logo, então sua força voltaria e qualquer problema poderia ser evitado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Ouvi alguém se aproximando, mas não identifiquei quem até ouvir sua voz. Não me mexi nem quando ouvi a pessoa sentando diante do sofá, próxima de onde estava meu rosto. Sua presença me irritava e sua voz fazia meus tímpanos quase estourarem. Mas ele não parecia notar isso. Deixei que falasse, enquanto tentava dormir. O que não demorou muito, na verdade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru conversava com o irmão tentando driblar as perguntas feitas sobre Kyoko. Ouvia as palavras do irmão com atenção, notando o ciúme que ele tentava controlar. Não conseguia entender o motivo daquilo, mas em algum lugar de sua mente, sentia que sabia. Só não estava disposto a procurar por esse lugar escondido, por isso trazer conseqüências ruins.

"_Muito ruins, eu sei…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Havia se passado tempo demais quando acordei, como pude notar pelo fato de estarem entrando os últimos raios de sol pela janela, quase sobre mim. Sentado no sofá, próximo a minhas pernas, estava Kaoru. Ele via algo na televisão, concentrado. Era como se tivesse passado a tarde lá, esperando que eu acordasse. Notei também que eu estava coberta, o que provavelmente impediu o sol de me atingir. Sorri de canto e me sentei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kaoru POV's**

Quando Kyoko-hime se levantou, virei meu rosto para ela quase que automaticamente. Vi que ela sorria e sorri de volta por reflexo. Ela tocou meu rosto delicadamente e senti sua respiração se misturando com a minha. Ajeitei uma mecha de seu cabelo, ainda sorrindo. Quanto mais eu a fitava, mais meu sorriso aumentava. Apesar de tudo, me sentia melhor do que nunca em sua presença.

Senti a ponta de seus dedos tocarem meu lábio inferior e aquilo eriçou os pêlos de meu braço. Então sua mão desceu para meu pescoço e eu engoli em seco. Mas ela não fez nada além de tocar meus lábios com os dela, enquanto eu ainda não reagia. Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação.

Pouco depois estávamos nos beijando e, como constatei depois, na presença de todos do Host. O que mais chamou minha atenção não foi a incredulidade de Tamaki, a indiferença de Mori, não foi a surpresa de Haruhi, Hani ou Kyouya. Mas sim a expressão de quem se sente traído no rosto de Hikaru. Não sei quando eles apareceram ali, mas sei que quando o rosto de Kyoko-hime se afastou do meu, vi seu olhar se desviar para algum lugar e o acompanhei, vendo-os nos olharem como se fossemos estranhos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kyoko POV's**

Quando me afastei de Kaoru foi que notei as outras presenças. Meu olhar foi automaticamente para eles e Kaoru o seguiu. A expressão que faziam me dava vontade de rir, mas me controlei. E muito bem, posso dizer. O que fiz em resposta foi apenas descer a mão do pescoço de Kaoru para seu peito e tornar a aproximar meu rosto do dele.

Ao fazer isso, percebi que sua respiração falhou, mas não liguei. Apenas tornei a beijá-lo diante de todos lá. Se era para irritar alguém, fosse a sociedade, fosse Hikaru, fosse qualquer um, então que aquilo fosse feito corretamente. Notei que ele não reagiu, mas ainda assim não me afastei. Só algum tempo depois acabei por dar como encerrada toda aquela provocação, me levantando e indo para a cozinha enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru não soube o que fazer depois daquilo. Viu Kyoko se afastando, se sentindo desconfortável com aquilo. Ela que provocou a todos e ainda largou tudo para ele. Aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa e ele sabia. Apressou-se em ir atrás dela, mas Hikaru o segurou pelo braço quando Kaoru passou bem a sua frente. Não o deixaria ir para ela.

Kyoko sentia os sentimentos que vinham da sala, mas não ligou. Pegou um copo d'água e o virou em segundos. Depois largou o vidro sobre a pia e voltou para o cômodo ao lado, encontrando todos ainda com as mesmas expressões, com exceção de Hikaru e Kaoru. O primeiro parecia chateado e o segundo, preocupado.

- Que clima de velório aqui. – ela sabia que o comentário não deveria ser feito, mas não gostava de ouvir a razão em situações como aquela. E que perguntas como a que fez em seguida deveriam ser as últimas a serem pronunciadas – Quer dar uma volta lá fora comigo, Kaoru?

O ruivo sentiu que o irmão apertava seu pulso cada vez com mais força e hesitou quando voltou o rosto para a jovem. Queria dizer que adoraria, mas algo deveria ser feito antes. E longe da presença de todos, se fosse possível. Quando recusou o pedido, viu-a dar os ombros e sair. Lançou um rápido olhar à janela, aliviado por ver que o sol já não estava mais no céu.

Uma vez que ela não estivesse mais lá, Kaoru podia fazer uma saída estratégica. Estava sendo segurado pelo irmão ainda, mas isso não atrapalharia. Ou melhor, era do que precisava. Virou-se em direção às escadas e começou a andar, tendo Hikaru o seguindo sem soltá-lo um só momento. Ninguém do Host foi atrás, o que fez o mais novo sorrir.

- Kaoru… – começou o mais velho quando estavam sozinhos no quarto.

- Não precisa dizer, Hikaru. Eu sei em que está pensando. Você está com ciúmes.

Hikaru baixou o olhar. Aquilo era tão óbvio?

- Mas ainda assim – continuou Kaoru – Isso não quer dizer que eu não posso me relacionar com quem eu escolher. Se tivesse sido você no meu lugar, tenho certeza de que seria você agora quem estaria na minha atual situação. Você não a conhece como eu conheço, Hikaru.

- Ela nem é humana, Kaoru! – Hikaru não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Eu sei. – apesar do irmão ter levantado a voz, Kaoru permanecia calmo.

- Ela pode… Ela pode… Ela pode matar você a qualquer instante!

- Mas você viu, não é? Naquele momento, nos olhos dela, que nunca faria isso.

Hikaru sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas recusava-se a acreditar.

- Kaoru… Ela é um monstro bebedor de sangue… Não temos como saber qual será seu próximo passo, sua próxima… Vítima.

- Nós, humanos, fazemos coisas bem piores do que ela. Em se tratando de Kyoko-hime, posso lhe afirmar com segurança uma coisa. Ela só mata quando é extremamente necessário. Ela não se deixa guiar por sentimentos como nós, Hikaru. Ela não mataria alguém porque "deu na telha".

Hikaru não respondeu.

- Você entende, não é? O que é se apaixonar por alguém sem poder…

Hikaru sentiu o rosto corar.

- Porque você, Hikaru, se apaixonou por mim, não foi…? – Kaoru percebeu que estava sendo cruel, mas não poderia deixar o irmão se enganando mais – Eu fingi, Hikaru, todo esse tempo. Fingi que não sabia, que isso era algo que eu ainda não tinha percebido, mas agora não é mais possível. Agora isso é tão óbvio quanto o fato de sermos gêmeos.

Hikaru ainda se mantinha em silêncio, mas se aproximou de Kaoru de forma ligeiramente apressada. E sem pensar duas vezes, desceu-lhe um forte tapa no rosto. Fitava o irmão com as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, notando que ele permanecia com o rosto virado, sem reagir. Aquilo o irritou mais.

- Não diga as coisas assim, Kaoru! Essas são coisas que ela diria! _Ela_! Mas você não é aquela coisa em forma humana! Então por que está sendo tão cruel com alguém que sempre esteve ao seu lado?!

- Porque assim – começou o outro, voltando à posição normal – o "adeus" fica mais fácil. – e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.


	10. Ciúmes e consequências

Hikaru não conseguiu acreditar no que ouviu do irmão. O que ele queria dizer com "adeus"? Não poderia deixá-lo, não naquele estado. Ou poderia? Seria aquele o melhor momento para que acontecesse mesmo? Mas não queria aceitar a partida do mais novo, não suportaria ser abandonado. Não mais do que já fora.

- E… Tem mais algo mais que eu deva saber, Kaoru? – Hikaru ainda estava receoso ao perguntar.

Kaoru enxugou o rosto antes de responder.

- Quero que você seja feliz de verdade, Hikaru. Então não desista por minha causa. – e sorriu, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Hikaru apenas se jogou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. O que Kaoru dissera se repetia em sua mente de forma insistente, o que fez com que lágrimas começassem a rolar por seu rosto. E a cada uma que caía, Hikaru sentia o peito doer. Nunca havia se sentido tão mal, então não sabia como reagir àquilo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru desceu as escadas e foi direto para os jardins, ignorando os integrantes do Host que chamavam por seu nome. Reconheceu a voz de Tamaki por sobre a dos demais, o que de certa forma o irritou. Desde que sabia da verdade sobre Kyoko, Tamaki tinha se tornado extremamente irritante.

Caminhou algum tempo pelos jardins, sem procurar pela jovem. Então quando ia virar para voltar à casa, ela estava em pé bem diante de seus olhos, sem qualquer expressão no rosto. Ao menos até que seus olhos se encontrassem e ela visse a tristeza que o consumia.

- O que foi, Kaoru? O que aconteceu entre você e seu irmão?

- Né, Kyoko… - ela estranhou o fato dele a chamar só pelo nome – Por que dizer "adeus" é tão difícil…?

- Porque se separar de alguém importante dói mais do que gostaríamos. – ela deu um sorriso triste ao acabar de falar, o que de certa forma acalmou o ruivo.

Era bom saber que não era o único sofrendo por alguém. Mas por quem ela poderia nutrir tal sentimento? Kaoru queria perguntar tanta coisa a ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha certeza de que queria saber as respostas. Pelo menos por algum tempo, ficar sem saber muito sobre a jovem parecia algo agradável.

Kyoko ajeitou o cabelo, olhando para a lua, crescente naquela semana. Kaoru achou ter visto uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, mas não teve tempo de confirmar, pois um segundo depois não havia nada. Suspirou e resolveu se sentar lá mesmo, na grama. A garota olhou para ele, agora com o cabelo preso em uma trança, estranhando por ele querer ficar ali, especialmente em uma noite fria como aquela.

- Por que raios você sentou? Não vai ficar doente se ficar aí?

Ele riu.

- É, vou. Mas quem liga? – Kaoru sorria despreocupadamente.

- Seu grande idiota. – e dizendo isso ela o empurrou, fazendo-o cair deitado na grama.

Logo os dois estavam rindo.

- Mas me diz… - começou ela, quando conseguiu se acalmar – Como foram as coisas com Hikaru?

- Ah, meio ruins… Acho que ele ainda está no quarto… Espero que isso não o deprima. – Kaoru olhava para algum ponto distante no céu.

- Seu irmão é mais sensível que você, sabia? Ele só não deixa transparecer. – Kyoko olhava diretamente para o rapaz.

- Então você também acha? Que bom que não sou o único…

- Isso é bastante notável se olhá-lo nos olhos de verdade.

- Eu concordo… Mas ele insiste que é invenção minha.

- Quer saber? Vou tirar seu irmão dessa fossa toda. – e se levantou.

Kaoru desviou o olhar para ela no mesmo instante, sem entender o que ela queria dizer. Como ela poderia tirá-lo da fossa? Ela o jogou com tudo no fundo do poço, como ela conseguiria tirá-lo sendo a pessoa que ele mais odiava desde aquele momento? Quando a viu indo de volta para a casa, Kaoru se levantou e foi atrás.

Kyoko entrou e pegou o telefone. O Host não estava mais na sala, o que era relativamente bom. Discou o número da sociedade e esperou que chamasse algumas vezes antes de alguém atender. Mas quis desligar no mesmo instante assim que ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Kentaro, pois não?

- Por que _você_ está responsável pelo telefone? Não tem a vida de ninguém para arruinar?

- Não, não. Eu já consegui destruir quem eu queria.

- Seguinte, imbecil. Faça o que vou dizer _exatamente_ como eu desejo. Ou sua cabeça estará na minha parede amanhã de manhã.

- Certo, irritadinha. O que é?

- Eu tenho um problema aqui com um humano. O infeliz resolveu se deprimir e isso atrapalha minha missão. Traga alguma coisa antidepressiva.

- Por acaso é o tal do ruivo que você tem que…

Kyoko não o deixou terminar.

- Não importa. Só me obedeça. – e desligou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hikaru ainda estava jogado na cama, quase dormindo, quando alguém bateu na porta. Virou o rosto para ela, sem vontade de levantar. E não iria se não reconhecesse a voz que vinha do outro lado. Aparentemente era Kaoru. Não sabia se devia ficar aliviado ou não, mas ainda assim foi atender.

- Que cara de sono, ruivo. – quis bater a porta ao ver que o irmão estava junto da jovem de cabelos verdes.

- O que _você_ quer? – seu ânimo piorava a cada segundo que passava vendo-a.

Ela estendeu alguma coisa diante do nariz do mais velho, algo que ele reconheceu como sendo um forte remédio antidepressivo.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Tire isso daqui! Eu não…! – mas não conseguiu terminar, pois a jovem enfiou um dos comprimidos em sua boca sem a menor delicadeza.

Logo Hikaru estava tossindo, mas já tinha engolido o remédio. Satisfeita, Kyoko lhe estendeu um copo d'água e assim que ele terminou de beber, ela se virou e saiu. Hikaru olhava incrédulo para ela, sem saber se gritava alguma coisa ou se estrangulava alguém. Que idéia absurda fora aquela?

- Desculpe por isso, Hikaru… - Kaoru parecia verdadeiramente sem graça com toda aquela situação.

- Por que você não a impediu?!

- Meio difícil com ela segurando meus pulsos com mais força do que qualquer um de nós julgaria possível…

Hikaru desviou o olhar para os braços do irmão e foi descendo, encontrando manchas vermelhas logo antes de chegar às mãos. Hematomas mais sérios do que um humano seria capaz de causar. E isso o fez engolir em seco. Aquela era uma prova irrefutável de que ela era diferente. Assustadoramente diferente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyoko desceu as escadas com o remédio no bolso, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Encontrou com Kyouya quando estava quase na cozinha, mas não o cumprimentou. Apenas jogou a caixa do remédio para ele, na qual era possível ler em letras vermelhas e garrafais: _**Para Hikaru**_. Então foi pegar um copo d'água, largando o moreno assustado e confuso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Hani, Kaoru, Hikaru e Kyouya. Kentaro listara todos os nomes em um papel antigo, já amarelado pelo tempo. Como não tinha uma caneta fácil, usara a técnica que aprendera com Kyoko: escrever com o próprio sangue. Apesar de parecer, não era algo tão simples. Assim como dar um jeito de não ser percebido nos jardins da mansão da família Hitachiin.

Naquele momento estava sob a janela de algum quarto, como pode constatar ao escalar a parede e olhar para dentro. Avaliando o cômodo, era possível concluir que era o utilizado pela jovem em sua estadia lá. _"Quanta folga dela… Será que não muda nunca?"_ Então soltou-se e caiu em pé no chão, sem ruído algum.

Quando ouviu alguém se aproximando, tratou de se esconder em algum lugar. Viu a jovem passar diante de seus olhos, a poucos centímetros de distância. Notou o olhar esmeralda pousando sobre si e prendeu a respiração automaticamente. Ela o notara, mas não fizera nada. Aquilo não era normal. Assim como utilizar a comunicação telepática.

_O que está fazendo aqui __ainda__, Kentarou?_

Ele engoliu em seco.

_Eu… Eu já estava indo embora, não se incomode…_

_Então vá agora! Se alguém encontrá-lo aqui, os resultados serão ruins. E para __você__._

E a conversa terminou por aí. Kentaro não pensou duas vezes antes de ir embora o mais rápido e discretamente possível. Se alguém o visse, Kyoko não ligaria para o que acontecesse a quem quer que fosse, apenas o eliminaria ali mesmo por descumprir as ordens.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyoko ficara com o humor ruim por causa de Kentaro, mas logo o esqueceu ao encontrar Hikaru sufocando com alguma coisa e Kaoru desesperado tentando ajudá-lo. A cena a fez rir da mesma forma que a encenação no Host tempos antes fizera. E não havia o menor indício de que a jovem pararia com o escândalo.

Logo apareceram os demais integrantes, indo ajudar Hikaru direto. Só Kyouya parou ao lado dela, esperando que ela se acalmasse para que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta que fosse. Mas enquanto Hikaru não estivesse bem, o moreno notou que aquilo não seria possível.

Quando o ruivo finalmente se recuperou, Kyoko respirou fundo algumas vezes e se recompôs, notando o rapaz de óculos ao seu lado. Olhou de cima a baixo, pouco amigável e então perguntou o que ele queria. O outro apenas tirou a caixa de remédio do bolso e estendeu a ela.

- O que isso significa.

- Ah, isso. É um antidepressivo. Para Hikaru como pode ver aí na caixa – e apontou para as letras em vermelho – Ele pode andar meio ruim alguns dias, então…

- Por que Hikaru precisaria de um antidepressivo?

- Ah, não sei se ele vai gostar se eu contar. Pergunte a ele depois, se quiser. – e deu os ombros.

Kyouya tornou a guardar o remédio e se virou para o restante do grupo. Tamaki ainda parecia alterado pelo que acontecera a Hikaru, Haruhi parecia feliz pelo amigo estar bem, Mori estava indiferente como sempre, Hani já estava comendo um pedaço de bolo e Kaoru parecia aliviado.

- O que aconteceu, Hikaru? – perguntou o moreno, se aproximando.

- Nada, não. Só engasguei. Estava… Distraído. – respondeu o ruivo, sem olhar o amigo nos olhos.

- Ora, conte a verdade, seu mentiroso. – resmungou Kyoko, se juntando à turma.

"_Conte de uma vez que você começou a chorar enquanto comia e quase se matou, ruivo depressivo."_

- Mas eu estou. – foi tudo que ele respondeu, fitando a garota.

- Ah, tanto faz. Sua morte não representa nada para mim, de qualquer forma. – e saiu ao terminar de falar, largando o Host sem acreditar em sua resposta.


	11. Respostas

Kyoko estava descendo as escadas quando alguém a segurou pelo braço. Ela se virou automaticamente para ver quem é, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos a fitando. Tinham um ar sério, mas isso não a incomodou. Sem muita delicadeza, a jovem se soltou e continuou descendo, mas o rapaz tornou a segurá-la.

- O que você quer, Ootori? – disse ela, não muito amigável, ao se virar para ele pela segunda vez.

- Eu quero que você responda a algumas de minhas perguntas. Pelo menos.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu e novamente se soltou. Dirigiu-se para a sala, dizendo para que ele a seguisse. Sentou no sofá e esperou que ele se acomodasse antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Quando ia perguntar o que ele queria saber, o rapaz disse alguma coisa.

- Seja sincera em suas respostas, por favor. – ele estava sério.

Ela riu.

- Tudo bem, eu serei. – ela sorria um tanto desafiadoramente.

- Você disse há algum tempo que o pai dos gêmeos era… Seu chefe – ele esperou que ela confirmasse antes de prosseguir – Então isso significa que ele é…

- Como eu. – ela o interrompeu.

Kyouya engoliu em seco.

- E por que ele quer que o próprio filho seja assim?

- Posso concluir algumas coisas, mas ele não me disse com certeza. A saúde de Kaoru é fraca, ele não gostaria de perder o filho por uma doença idiota, algo assim. Talvez o fato de querê-los ao seu lado na imortalidade seja a verdadeira razão, já que Hikaru foi facilmente incluído no contrato. – ela deu os ombros.

- Mas e a mãe deles…? – Kyouya parecia temeroso.

- E não é óbvio? Ela já passou por isso. – a jovem parecia achar graça da situação, mais ainda quando o moreno arregalou os olhos – Sabe, perguntei a ela uma vez como foi o processo, já que eu não lembro mais. A resposta foi de que dói muito quando se está passando pela transformação. É como se todo seu corpo queimasse de dentro para fora e não há nada que possa ser feito…

Kyouya tremeu.

- E você pretende fazer com que Kaoru…

- Sim, pretendo. Afinal, vou receber por isso. – novamente ela deu os ombros.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – em uma rara ocasião, Kyouya se alterou, se levantando bruscamente de onde estava.

Isso pareceu atrair a atenção dos demais, como Kyoko concluiu ao ver quase todo o Host parado no topo da escada os fitando com curiosidade. Ela acenou para eles, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e então tornou a olhar para Kyouya.

- E por que eu não posso, Ootori?

Ele não respondeu.

- Bom – continuou ela –, o que mais quer saber?

Ele tornou a se sentar, ajeitando os óculos.

- Parece… Que você tem um interesse extra em Kaoru.

Ela ficou séria.

- Eu notei que você o ama. – ele sorriu satisfeito – Isso não representa um risco a você?

- Você estando certo ou não, isso representando um risco ou não, minha vida pessoal não é do seu interesse. – a voz da jovem saía fria.

- Talvez eu realmente não tenha nada a ver com isso, mas os gêmeos têm. E você deveria por tudo em pratos limpos com eles. Em especial com Hikaru.

- E por que eu deveria explicar alguma coisa para aquele ruivo depressivo? Se ele quer saber de algo, então que venha me perguntar.

Kyouya não respondeu, mantendo o silêncio no ar por algum tempo.

Hani desceu as escadas e foi até eles bem quando Kyouya ia dizer algo, olhando fixamente para Kyoko. Isso pareceu incomodá-la, como os dois perceberam quando ela franziu a sobrancelha e olhou o pequeno de cima a baixo.

E então a ficha caiu.

- Haninozuka… Você é… Haninozuka-sama? – ela piscou algumas vezes.

O loiro não respondeu, apenas acompanhou as ações dela com o olhar.

- Perdão, mestre – ela se ajoelhou diante dele, mantendo uma perna dobrada de forma a apoiar o pé no chão (N/A: sabe, igual quando você ajoelha no chão, mas uma perna fica dobrada diante do corpo como se… Ah, sei lá. Para que alguém sente ou use de apoio ou… Enfim, entenderam, né? xP). Uma mão estava apoiada sobre a perna, a outra tocava o chão –, por não reconhecê-lo devidamente antes.

Hani pareceu confuso.

- Eu imagino – continuou ela – que não esteja entendendo. Eu não o culpo, afinal, passou muito tempo afastado de nós. – ela sorriu um tanto tristemente – Mas saiba que muitos sentem sua falta…

Ele conseguiu entender.

- Kyoko-chan… Kyoko-chan, me desculpe! – ele tinha uma expressão chorona – Eu não queria, mas você… Você estava lá na hora… E precisávamos de pessoal… Kyoko-chan!

O resto dos anfitriões logo se juntou a eles, ficando tão confusos quanto Kyouya com a cena. Kyoko estava se mostrando submissa a Hani-senpai, afinal.

- Haninozuka-sama, sinto-me honrada por você ser preocupar comigo após tanto tempo, mas isso é desnecessário. – ela sorriu de canto.

- Kyoko… O que isso significa…? – a voz de Kaoru chamou a atenção de todos.

Kyoko simplesmente o ignorou, pegando o telefone e discando algum número. Quando atenderam, ela se levantou e se afastou do grupo de forma a não ser ouvida. Hani a acompanhou com o olhar, se perdendo em lembranças muito antigas.

- Hitachiin-sama. – Kyoko estava séria enquanto falava no aparelho – A missão está concluída. Devo dizer que as coisas não estão como imaginamos… Ele está muito diferente. – ela lançou um olhar a Hani, mas logo deu as costas ao grupo.

Kaoru apenas a fitava, confuso.

- Certo, estarei aí logo então. Até mais. Levá-los comigo? Sem problemas. – e desligou.

Ela se voltou para o grupo mais uma vez.

- Kaoru, Hikaru. Podem vir comigo? Haninozuka-sama, por favor, nos acompanhe.

- Kyoko, o que está acontecendo? – Kaoru não saiu de onde estava.

- São ordens diretas de seu pai, se quer questionar algo, então espere até estar em sua presença.

Dito isso, ela deu as costas e foi pegar suas coisas no andar de cima.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Caaaaaaaaaaaaara, capítulo muito ruim xP Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer, de verdade. Acabei conduzindo a história de um jeito a me encurralar… Mas então o/ Será que Hani-senpai é mesmo um vampiro? O que acontecerá aos gêmeos? Não percam o próximo capítulo: A vingança! Huashaushaushaushaush XD Brincadeira xP Eu ainda tenho o que fazer nessa fic, aliás. Preciso dar um jeito de não matar ninguém... u_u' Brincadeira, ninguém morre nas minhas fics =D Eu não sou uma ficwriter assassina, mesmo sendo sanguinária xP Etto… Ja ne o/_


	12. A Central

_Lalalalala… Olha eu aqui de novo!! /o/ Eu sei, eu sei… Sumi por… Décadas. Mas não me matem!! É que eu tinha coisas do colégio para fazer, irmã peste para aturar, maldições para lançar e coisa e tal. E também não tinha inspiração alguma se querem saber. Acontece que eu já tinha meio que esquecido minhas fics aqui… Mas agora eu to de volta! Mas vamos ao que interessa (:_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyoko estava na parte da frente do carro, com Hani, Kaoru e Hikaru nos bancos de trás. O motorista ao seu lado tinha uma expressão séria e um jeito meio rude, o que fazia com que os anfitriões ficassem calados. A jovem também estava em silêncio, mas porque estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

"_Estou voltando para lá… Com eles… Não que eu esteja muito afim de cumprir essa ordem, mas não tenho muita escolha… Só Haninozuka-sama pode me ajudar a salvar os gêmeos. E Kentaro… Kentaro estará lá para impedir… Como sempre (tenta)."_

Ela suspirou, o que atraiu a atenção do motorista.

- Está tudo bem, Mitsuye-sama? – ele olhou para ela pelo canto do olho.

- Em quanto tempo estaremos lá? – ela olhava pela janela do carro e não se virou ao responder. Além disso, tinha um ar meio impaciente.

Kaoru projetou o corpo para frente, de forma a conseguir falar com ela sem que ninguém escutasse.

- Kyoko-hime… Para onde estamos indo…?

Ela desviou o olhar para ele.

- Você já esteve lá…

Kaoru gelou.

- N-não me diga que… Estamos indo para aquele lugar sombrio…

- Acerto em cheio, Kaoru. – ela virou o rosto para ele – Mas acho que por serem filhos do chefe e por estarem comigo e Haninozuka-sama, nada vai acontecer. – e sorriu.

Por alguma razão, o sorriso da jovem só o fez ficar mais nervoso. Vendo que não conseguiria impedi-la, ele se ajeitou no banco e passou a olhar pela janela. Kyoko fez o mesmo, voltando a se perder em pensamentos.

Hikaru notou a expressão preocupada do irmão e pegou em sua mão, tentando acalmá-lo. O mais novo notou, olhando para o mais velho com um sorriso de canto um pouco triste. Não estava muito preocupado consigo mesmo, mas sim com Hikaru. Ele nunca havia estado lá, provavelmente se assustaria.

Hani parecia indiferente. Não tinha o ar alegre de sempre, mas também não tinha o ar sombrio de quando seu lado negro despertava. Olhava sem muito interesse de um gêmeo para outro, tentando se lembrar de seus dias antes de ir para o Ouran. Dos dias que passava com Kyoko e os outros.

De repente, após um longo tempo, o motorista avisou que estavam chegando. Kaoru e Kyoko automaticamente olharam pela janela, avistando o prédio que crescia diante de seus olhos conforme se aproximavam. Hikaru encolheu um pouco o corpo, enquanto Hani se mantinha indiferente.

Quando o carro parou, Kyoko saiu rapidamente, indo a passos largos até a entrada. Kaoru tentou acompanhar o ritmo dela, saindo afobado do veículo. Hikaru e Hani saíram com calma, indo até o prédio com certo receio. O loiro ia na frente, guiando o ruivo.

Kyoko entrou no local e apresentou alguma coisa ao recepcionista. Então se dirigiu ao elevador, diante do qual esperou pelos outros. Quando estavam os quatro juntos, ela apertou o botão. Em pouco tempo estavam dentro e Hikaru notou quando ela abriu um compartimento sob os botões, mas não viu o que ela fez. Logo estavam descendo.

Quando as portas se abriram, um corredor longo, escuro e úmido apareceu diante deles.

- Sigam-me. – a voz da jovem estava mais fria do que o normal.

Kaoru se apressou em alcançá-la, segurando-a pela mão. Ela notou, mas não correspondeu. Hikaru e Hani foram atrás, um pouco distantes, sentindo-se incomodados com a situação. Andaram por um tempo que pareceu muito longo, por um corredor aparentemente muito comprido.

Então pararam diante de grandes portões bastante contrastantes com a negrura e, na opinião dos gêmeos, a depressão do lugar. A garota abriu os portões e entrou, encontrando exatamente a cena que imaginava. Kaoru pareceu um pouco surpreso e imediatamente soltou a mão. Hikaru e Hani congelaram na mesma hora.

Em uma cadeira ao longe, acima do nível das outras, estava sentado o pai deles, com um aspecto completamente diferente do que estavam acostumados. Ele estava sério, com um ar sombrio. Olhava com um pouco de decepção para Kyoko, sem fitar os outros. Quando ela deu um passo à frente que ele avistou Hani.

- Vejo que continua como antes, Haninozuka. – a voz dele não demonstrava emoção nenhuma.

Por reflexo, Hani fez uma reverência em sinal de respeito. Kyoko fez o mesmo, o que deixou os gêmeos confusos. Então a história toda era absoluta e incontestavelmente real? Kaoru foi quem se manifestou primeiro, enquanto Hikaru não saía de seu estado de choque.

- O que significa tudo isso, pai? Até entendo seus motivos em relação a mim, mas Hikaru não tem nada a ver! – o ruivo parecia irritado.

O pai suspirou.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente sua irritação. Mas se ponha no meu lugar. Eu e sua mãe viveremos para sempre, ou quase isso. Como acha que ficaremos vendo vocês envelhecerem e então morrerem?

Kyoko se irritou, se pondo diante de Kaoru.

- Então tudo isso é uma questão pessoal?! Se era apenas isso, por que o senhor mesmo não o fez?! Afinal, convivem sob o mesmo teto!

- Não me conteste! – a voz dele saiu alta e cortante, fazendo com que Kyoko, os gêmeos o Hani se encolhessem e recuassem um passo.

- Papai… Isso… Isso é verdade…? – Hikaru se aproximou alguns passos.

- Hikaru, fique quieto. – Kyoko o segurou firme pelo pulso.

- Você não entende. Nunca entenderá o que é ter uma família… Você não sabe como estou agora, então não se meta! – ele se virou para ela assim que começou a falar e parecia bastante irritado.

Ela não se deixou abalar.

- Haninozuka-sama, você sabe o que tenho em mente, não é? – ela voltou o rosto para o loiro, séria.

- Sim, Kyoko-chan. E vou apoiá-la nisso. – ele se aproximou de Kaoru.

Kyoko sorriu de canto, aproximando-se mais de Hikaru. Então prendeu os dois braços do ruivo nas costas, segurando-os pelo pulso, e passou um braço em torno dele. Hani fez o mesmo com Kaoru, como se a diferença de altura de repente não existisse mais. Com um único gesto da garota, ele entendeu que ra para pôr a idéia em ação.

E como mágica, os quatro haviam sumido de lá.


	13. A Fuga

_Para compensar meu sumiço, vou escrever e postar vários capítulos /o/ Espero que me perdoem por eu ter deixado isso aqui parado! Eu juro que não era minha intenção! D:_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyoko estava sentada sobre uma pedra qualquer, parecendo completamente despreocupada com o fato de estarem os quatro no meio da mata de algum lugar. Hani estava ao seu lado, parecendo cansado. E não era para menos, já que ele havia voltado a usar suas habilidades depois de tanto tempo e de forma relativamente intensa.

Kaoru estava sentado um pouco afastado, encolhido. Abraçava as próprias pernas e tinha o rosto escondido por entre os joelhos. Não chorava, mas parecia bastante abalado. Seu pai era muito diferente em casa e… Naquele lugar. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Hikaru, por sua vez, andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, massageando os pulsos. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho e impossível para ele, o que o levava a acreditar que estava dormindo. Mas sabia muito bem que tudo aquilo era bastante real.

- Hei, vai ficar deprimido até quando? Se não levantar logo, eles vão nos achar. E não teremos como fugir de novo. – a voz de Kyoko fez Kaoru levantar o rosto.

- Kyoko-chan… Eles estão muito abalados… Não podemos descansar um pouco…? – Hani estava deitado no colo da jovem.

- Sinto muito, Haninozuka-sama. Mas eu não consigo carregar todos se precisarmos fugir… O melhor seria irmos para algum hotel próximo, já que você também precisa descansar.

- Diga… O que foi aquilo? Por que nós fugimos…? – Kaoru se levantou e foi até ela – Você poderia muito bem ter dado um jeito em todos lá, então por que preferiu recuar?

- Kaoru, minha situação não é tão favorável assim. E eu prefiro não lutar na frente de humanos. Além disso, se algo acontecesse a um de vocês, eu teria minha cabeça decepada. – ela não parecia muito confortável dizendo aquilo.

- Kyoko-hime… Por que você não obedeceu simplesmente…? – Kaoru se abaixou diante dela, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos da jovem e a cabeça por cima, fitando o chão – Teria sido melhor, não é…?

- Você não tem idéia do que está falando, Kaoru. E tem mais uma coisa…

Ele levantou o rosto para ela.

- Eu não posso cumprir ordens pessoais como essa. No seu caso, tem um motivo mais real, mas não deixa de ser algo pessoal. Seu pai é um ótimo chefe, mas às vezes não sabe separar as coisas. Justamente por conhecer a dor da transformação que ele mesmo não quis fazer isso.

Os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos.

- Isso… Não é verdade…! – o protesto veio em uníssono.

- Perguntem a ele. – Kyoko apontou para uma árvore próxima.

Quando os gêmeos se viraram, o pai deles apareceu, saindo de seu esconderijo.

- Papai…! – Kaoru foi o primeiro a reagir – Isso é verdade…?

- Desculpem, meninos… Eu pensei que seria melhor assim, mas talvez não seja…

- Aliás, até quando vai usar essa aparência? – Kyoko apoiou os braços no colo, cruzando-os.

Ninguém pareceu entender.

- Eu percebi só agora… Mas você não é realmente o pai deles, não é? – ela tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado – Onde ele está?

O homem riu.

- Ainda na viagem de negócios. Como adivinhou, minha jovem? – ele sorria de um jeito meio constrangido.

- Seu jeito… Lembra muito o "dele". – Kyoko sorriu tristemente.

- Sim, sempre disseram que somos parecidos… Pena que Kentaro seguiu por um caminho ruim… Vocês ficavam bem juntos.

Os gêmeos estavam confusos.

- Um momento… – quem começou foi Hikaru.

- … Você não é… – Kaoru continuou o pensamento.

- … Nosso pai…? – e terminaram juntos a frase.

- Não. – o homem respondeu um tanto confuso – O pai de vocês ainda é humano. Como ele havia ido viajar a negócios, aproveitei para me aproximar. A personalidade de vocês me chamou a atenção, queria que acabassem se unindo a nós.

- Você assumiu a chefia no mesmo dia em que ele partiu, não foi? – Kyoko não parecia muito confortável com a confusão mental dos gêmeos.

- Isso veio a calhar… Pena que o plano não deu certo, mas foi interessante. E você me desapontou, Kyoko. Achei que perceberia antes…

- Eu desconfiei, mas como tudo parecia se encaixar, deixei quieto. Mas eu não estava errada então. Se bem que… O pedido do pai deles naquela época não fez muito sentido…

- Diz quando conheceu esse aí? – o homem apontou para Kaoru – É… Foi surpreendente ele conhecer nossa sociedade, sendo que não há ninguém da família que esteja nela…

- Então não há ninguém em nossa família que seja essa coisa? – Hikaru pareceu surpreso com o comentário e apontava para Kyoko ao terminar a frase.

- Olha o respeito, moleque…! – ela pareceu se irritar.

- Talvez tenha conhecido por meio da família Haninozuka. – o homem o ignorou.

- Provável. – Kyoko suspirou – De qualquer forma, já que minha missão acabou, vou levar esses dois para casa e voltar para aquele inferno em vida…

- Ora, não diga isso. Não estamos mais "vivos".

Ela riu.

- Tem razão. Seria bom se Kentaro se parecesse mais com você, o irmão mais velho. – ela sorriu, agora com um ar mais alegre.

- Kyoko-chan… Eu… Não quero voltar para lá… Quero ficar no Host. – Hani se ajeitou, saindo do colo da jovem.

- Como desejar, Haninozuka-sama. – ela acariciou o cabelo loiro dele.

- Kyoko, a partir de hoje, você está livre de nossa sociedade. Faça as coisas como quiser. – dito isso, o homem se retirou.

Kyoko estava visivelmente abalada.

- Eu… Estou… Livre…

Kaoru balançou a mão diante do rosto dela.

- Kyoko-hime…? – ele parecia preocupado e agora se encontrava em pé, com o corpo curvado na direção da jovem.

Imediatamente ela se virou e passou os braços em torno de Kaoru, apoiando o rosto em seu peito. Tinha um sorriso alegre no rosto e algumas lágrimas escorriam. Aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.

- K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kyoko-hime…? – Kaoru estava vermelho como um tomate.

Kyoko começou a rir, o que deixou a todos confusos, mas Hani logo entendeu.

- Seu sonho se realizou, não foi? – ele sorriu gentilmente para ela e a abraçou.

Kaoru, ao ouvir isso e ver que ela confirmara com a cabeça, também a abraçou. O único que se manteve longe foi Hikaru. Ele ainda não conseguia aceitá-la, já que ela pretendia separá-los. Mesmo que tudo isso não tivesse acontecido, o ódio que vinha nutrindo por ela não morreria tão fácil. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos contra a jovem que não notou quando ela se aproximou.

- Hei, ruivo. – ela sorria gentilmente – Desculpe por querer tirar Kaoru de você. – ela deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz – Vou sumir por uns tempos, cuide bem dele.

- Você… Como pode ser tão cruel?! – Hikaru havia perdido o controle, o que a deixou confusa.

- Achei que fosse ficar feliz…

- Eu estou…! Mas como fica o Kaoru?! Ele não vai ficar bem…! Como não pensou nisso?!

- Oe, oe. Acalme-se. Não vou sumir para sempre. É só até acabar o ano… Quando eu voltar, quero ser algo mais próximo de vocês.

Hikaru pareceu confuso.

- Isso quer dizer – Hani se aproximou, começando as explicações – que ela vai virar humana de novo.

- Vai ser estranho, mas aqueles que me obedeciam são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por mim. Então não vou perder minha mordomia. – aquela parecia ser a coisa que mais a incomodava.

Dito aquilo, ela começou a caminhar para fora daquele lugar. Os outros três foram atrás, se surpreendendo com o fato de o motorista da jovem estar esperando com o carro. Tudo havia sido calculado perfeitamente pela jovem, algo que nem se passou pela cabeça deles. Calmamente, ela entrou no carro, ficando na parte de trás com eles dessa vez. E logo estava a caminho da casa dos gêmeos.


	14. A Partida

_A fic está chegando ao fim... Não sei se isso é bom ou não… Eu gostei dela D: Mas vamos lá…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Em pouco tempo estavam de volta na mansão dos gêmeos. Mal tocaram a campainha para que alguém abrisse a porta, um loiro desesperado pulou sobre eles, derrubando todos no chão. Kyoko era a única que estava em pé, já que não os tinha acompanhado até a porta. Com a cena, a jovem acabou rindo, o que chamou a atenção de Kyouya, pelo menos.

Calmamente, o moreno foi até ela.

- Por que de repente está mantendo distância? – ele ajeitou os óculos.

Ela debruçou sobre o carro.

- Aqueles dois são muito unidos… E eu causei preocupação demais já. Aposto que se eu estivesse ali, os três não teriam essa recepção calorosa. – ela tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto, mas parecia mais sincero do que Kyouya conseguia imaginar que veria vindo dela.

- E o que vai fazer agora? – ele olhava estranhamente para ela.

- Vou sumir. Quando começar um novo ano, eu devo voltar. Até lá, não deixe que ele se deprima. Quando ele parecer abalado por minha ausência, lembre-o de que eu vou voltar, mesmo agindo de forma egoísta agora. Não quero que ele veja o processo de humanização…

Kyouya pareceu confuso.

- Está falando de Kaoru? – ela confirmou com a cabeça, então ele prosseguiu – E o que quer dizer com "processo de humanização"…?

- Exatamente isso. Vou virar uma de vocês. – acabando de falar, ela entrou no carro e partiu.

Kyouya acompanhou o carro ir embora e logo se juntou ao grupo. Todos estavam tão animados que nem haviam notado que a garota havia ido embora. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Com esse pensamento, o moreno sorriu de canto.

Quando todos se acalmaram, decidiram que era melhor voltarem para dentro da casa. Já estava ficando tarde, então foi decidido que todos passariam a noite ali. Era como se a garota nunca estivesse estado com eles, como se de repente tudo tivesse voltado a ser como era antes.

Esse pensamento deprimiu Kaoru, que se manteve na sala, enquanto todos iam para a cozinha. O ruivo olhava pela janela, com a mão apoiada no vidro. Tinha o olhar um pouco triste e parecia tentar encontrá-la na escuridão do lado de fora da casa. Estava distraído o suficiente para se assustar quando alguém tocou seu ombro.

Era Kyouya.

- Ela disse que vai voltar.

Kaoru sorriu ao ouvir a frase.

- Eu sei disse, Kyouya-senpai. Só queria que ela tivesse se despedido direito…

Kyouya sorriu de canto. Não sabia o motivo, mas conseguia entender perfeitamente o que se passava na mente de Kaoru naquele momento. Então, sem avisou, o ruivo se virou e se afastou, indo para junto dos outros na cozinha. Kyouya suspirou e foi junto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Kyoko POV's**

Eu estava indo para casa. Apesar de morar na Central, eu sempre mantive uma casa fora, para ter para onde ir quando fugisse ou quando me libertasse. Sinceramente, nunca achei que a segunda opção era muito válida… Isso, claro, até hoje. Acho que foi um dia muito bom, apesar das confusões.

Já era mais da metade do ano, mas o tempo era suficiente. O processo em si leva apenas três ou quatro meses, incluindo o período de reabilitação. Mas resolvi ser precavida pelo menos uma vez, então vou me afastar até a próxima primavera. Até lá, sei que já terei me re-acostumado a ser humana.

Só espero que o Kaoru não sofra muito com minha atitude um tanto egoísta… Eu podia ficar muito bem ao lado dele sendo vampira, mas não quero. Vê-lo envelhecer, enquanto eu me mantenho jovem… Sei que isso dói muito, por isso vou mudar. Talvez assim, o ruivo também não sofra com a minha companhia…

Quando cheguei em casa, meus fiéis empregados (todos humanos, só para constar) estavam me esperando. E no sofá da sala, sentado calmamente, estava ele. Kentaro. Achei que uma vez livre, não teria que vê-lo mais. Mas estava visivelmente enganada…

Ao me ver, ele se levantou e veio até mim, com uma expressão decidida. Não havia nada surpreendente em seus gestos, o que me afetou mesmo foi o que ele disse.

- Vou me tornar humano com você.

Na hora achei que fosse piada. Mas ao olhá-lo novamente, vi sua expressão séria, seu olhar determinado. Nada do que eu dissesse o faria mudar de idéia, então suspirei e concordei com isso. O que viria depois não era algo a ser discutido no momento.

E foi assim que minha "morte" chegou ao fim.


	15. Capítulo Final

_Antes de estudar… Resolvi dar uma passada aqui /o/ Eu sei, eu enrolo muito para fazer as coisas… Mas é a vida, não é? Já, já eu vou lá fazer algo que preste. E acho que essa é minha menor fic (sem contar as songfics…) Vamos ao que interessa._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era novamente primavera. Os gêmeos e Haruhi agora estavam no terceiro ano, Kyouya e Tamaki já haviam se formado. O Host Club não existia mais… Esses pensamentos passavam pela mente de Kaoru durante a aula, em que ele não prestava a menor atenção. Isso porque era a primeira do dia e não haviam se passado cinco minutos.

Então o professor fez um comentário que atraiu a atenção de todos.

- Teremos uma aluna nova esse ano. Seu nome é Kyoko Mitsuye.

O ruivo olhou imediatamente para a porta, com os olhos arregalados.

Kyoko estava lá, de volta. Assim como dissera que faria. Ela usava o uniforme do colégio e tinha um ar diferente. Não parecia mais aquela assassina de antes. Todos os alunos a reconheceram imediatamente e olharam para Kaoru, assim como ela o fez.

O ruivo ainda parecia surpreso, os olhos arregalados, a boca abrindo e fechando como se ele quisesse dizer algo e não soubesse o que. Vendo isso, a jovem sorriu, achando certa graça na cena. Aproximou-se do professor e apontou para a carteira vazia atrás de Kaoru, enquanto falava alguma coisa.

O professor acenou com a cabeça e então ela caminhou até o lugar indicado. Sorriu gentilmente para Kaoru e acariciou-lhe a cabeça, sentando-se no lugar logo atrás dele. O ruivo se virou para ela, com uma expressão confusa. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o professor retomou a aula.

- Senhor Hitachiin, vire-se para frente e preste atenção. – Kaoru obedeceu imediatamente – Bom, turma, vamos começar esse ano vendo…

Hikaru inicialmente olhou com desgosto para a jovem, mas logo percebeu que não a odiava mais. Talvez por ela ter sumido por quase meio ano, talvez pelo que fizera a Kaoru, ou simplesmente talvez porque havia percebido que ela tinha um coração, no final das contas. O que importava era que as coisas haviam se acertado. Esse pensamento fez o ruivo sorrir de canto.

Em outra sala, um aluno novo também havia aparecido. Era um rapaz de olhos de cor meio púrpura e cabelo azul, mas em um tom escuro o suficiente para passar despercebido. Ele era ex-servo de Kyoko e, apesar das desavenças, um dia já fora grande amigo dela também. Com o processo de humanização, provavelmente voltaria a ser, mas isso não era certo.

Quando as aulas acabaram, Kyoko pediu para que Haruhi e os gêmeos fossem com ela a um lugar. Eles estranharam, mas a seguiram. Foram até a sala da turma 3-C, onde encontraram Kentaro. Os olhos púrpuros do rapaz estavam voltados para a janela, mas se voltaram para a porta quando notou alguém entrando. Ao ver Kyoko, um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto.

- Ora, ora… Achei que não fosse me procurar tão cedo.

- Eu disse que o procuraria para algo importante, então tinha de ser o antes possível. Agora venha até aqui, Kentaro.

Ele se levantou de seu lugar no fundo da sala e foi até os quatro.

- Pois bem, o que foi? – ele tinha as mãos no bolso do uniforme.

- Deve se lembrar de Kaoru. – o rapaz confirmou com a cabeça – Bom, esse é Hikaru, o gêmeo dele, e Haruhi.

- Ah, a garotinha que se passa por homem. – ele sorriu de canto.

- Kyoko-hime… O que significa isso…? – Kaoru pareceu hesitante.

- Quero que vocês reabram o Host. Aquela coisa era meio ridícula, mas vocês gostavam, não é? Kentaro pode substituir Kyouya e de resto, dá-se um jeito.

- Mas… Isso não seria estranho…?

- Ora, pare de reclamar. Arranjem pessoal do terceiro ano apenas e façam desse o ano de fechamento do clube. Mas façam algo grande. – ela pôs as mãos na cintura.

Kentaro riu e pôs as mãos sobre as dela, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você continua mandona. Já se esqueceu que agora estamos em pé de igualdade com eles?

Foi a vez dela rir.

- Acho que quem está esquecendo de algo é você. Apesar de não sermos mais de espécies diferentes, ainda temos muito mais técnica. – ela sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com algo.

- Então – Haruhi se manifestou, atraindo a atenção de todos – está nos dizendo para continuar com o clube por pelo menos esse ano?

- Exatamente. Eu sabia que iria entender, Haruhi. – Kyoko se soltou de Kentaro e foi para perto dela, apoiando uma mão em sua cabeça – Diga, quem você acredita ser um bom Host?

A morena parou para pensar.

- Eu não sei, mas acho que tem alguns rapazes da nossa sala…

- Oe, oe. – os gêmeos falavam em uníssono – Você não está pensando em aceitar essa idéia estranha vindo dessa louca, está?

- Estou. – ela pareceu não entender o motivo do protesto.

- Ela é inteligente. Entendeu que se é para acabar, então que acabe direito. – Kyoko cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

Kaoru suspirou.

- Tenho uma condição, nesse caso. – ele olhou seriamente para a jovem.

- O que é…? – ela pareceu entender o que ele queria e não gostou muito.

- Você tem que ser uma cliente regular nossa. – ele sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso.

- Eh? – ela não conseguia entender – Você… Quer… Que eu… Participe…?

- Exatamente. E vai ser cliente minha e de Hikaru. – Kaoru parecia estranhamente feliz.

Kyoko suspirou.

- Não tem outro jeito, não é…?

- Não. – os gêmeos responderam em uníssono.

A jovem concordou com eles, vendo que estava encurralada em seu plano. A partir daquele dia, por todo aquele ano, o Host Club estava de volta. Ainda faltava decidir os demais anfitriões, mas isso era o de menos. E desse jeito um tanto surpreendente, um tanto estranho, começou o último ano daqueles jovens no Colégio Ouran.


	16. Capítulo Extra

Capítulo extra, para mostrar como Kyoko e Kaoru se conheceram o/

* * *

_**Ela não sabia mais o que fazer. O Sol brilhava do outro lado da janela, os pássaros cantavam alegremente. Todos diriam que era um dia lindo e perfeito. Mas para ela, aquele era um dia cinzento e tristonho. O motivo era simples. Estava mais uma vez sozinha. Há quanto tempo aquilo acontecia? Há quanto tempo sofria com a perda de alguém com quem havia se envolvido?**_

_**Jurou que aquela seria a última vez que se envolveria com um mortal. Sofrer com a morte de alguém. Aquilo era muito doloroso. E por décadas sofria com aquilo. Não podia mais suportar. O próximo, se fosse mortal, ela transformaria em imortal. Sim, faria isso. Não importando as conseqüências que isso trouxesse.**_

_**E logo o próximo surgiu. Não estava apaixonada, mas sentia que não suportaria perdê-lo. A forma como o conheceu não foi das melhores, mas ainda assim… A jovem agora estava presa à existência dele. E tudo por causa de um simples pedido. Um pedido que mudara completamente sua vida.**_

"_**- Quero que cuide de meu filho. Torne-o um ser da noite se preciso, mas faça com que sua saúde deixe de ser tão fraca. – as palavras do homem eram decididas e ela não poderia negar.**_

_**Aquele era mais do que um pedido. Era uma ordem.**_

_**- Sim, Hitachiin-sama. – ela se curvou em sinal de respeito e lançou um olhar ao ruivo ao lado do homem com quem falava – Mas tem certeza de que é o que quer para seu filho? Esse é um caminho sem volta.**_

_**Ela notou que o garoto se escondeu atrás do pai.**_

_**- Tenho, Mitsuye-san. Faça isso assim que puder.**_

_**Ela concordou com a cabeça e passou a se dirigir ao rapaz.**_

_**- Não seja covarde. Venha comigo, por favor.**_

_**O pai lançou um olhar duro ao filho, que logo concordou em ir com a garota de cabelos verdes. Não sabia por qual razão, mas ela o assustava. Muito.**_

_**- Enquanto estiver aqui – ela começou a falar, enquanto andava por um corredor estreito, longo e mal-iluminado – deverá fazer o que eu disser, ou terá problemas.**_

_**Ele apenas limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça.**_

_**- Ótimo. – ela parou diante de uma porta e tirou uma chave do bolso – Infelizmente não temos quartos vagos, então terá que ficar no mesmo que eu. – abriu a porta e entrou.**_

_**Ele foi atrás, vermelho pelo que escutara. Dividir o quarto com uma garota não era uma idéia que o deixava confortável. Mas o desconforto logo foi substituído pela surpresa. O quarto era completamente diferente do que esperava de uma garota de sua idade. Não era delicado, não era pomposo. Não tinha adornos, não era feminino.**_

_**Era bastante simples e unissex, na verdade. Na parede oposta à porta, havia um espelho ocupando-a por completo. À esquerda, um armário de roupas e uma segunda porta, que logo descobriu dar para o banheiro. À direita, duas camas. Uma, como notou, estava arrumada para ele. A outra então era da jovem. Reparou que no pedaço de teto bem acima havia um jogo de tiro ao alvo pregado.**_

_**Foi olhar o banheiro enquanto a garota via algo no armário. Não havia nada feminino lá também. Apenas xampu, condicionador e sabonete no chuveiro. Sobre a pia, sabão líquido e toalha de mão. Olhou ao redor, vendo duas toalhas de banho penduradas ao lado da porta.**_

_**Voltou para o quarto, encontrando a jovem seminua de costas para ele e diante das camas. Corou instantaneamente ao vê-la apenas de lingerie e uma saia de prega preta. Sobre uma das camas estavam algumas blusas regatas e na outra, um short jeans e uma saia de prega roxa em um tom bastante escuro.**_

_**Tornou a entrar no banheiro tão rápido quanto conseguiu, tentando respirar. Mal sua respiração voltou ao normal, ela o chamou. E pelo nome.**_

_**- Como você…? – ele se virou para o quarto, esperando encontrá-la vestida. Mas se enganou. Ela ainda estava da mesma forma, mas parecia não se incomodar – Vista algo…! – estava se sentindo nervoso com a situação.**_

'_Definitivamente, se sempre for assim, eu morrerei cedo e de um ataque do coração! No que papai me meteu?!'_

_**Ela apenas riu.**_

_**- Não tem a mínima graça! – ele estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho.**_

_**- Kaoru-kun, não precisa ficar assim. Agora me ajude a escolher o que vestir. – ela andou na direção do ruivo, mas passou direto por ele, indo ver algo no armário sob a pia.**_

_**Ele foi até as camas e separou uma blusa para ela usar. Notou que todas as roupas tinham o mesmo estilo, ou seja, não cobriam tanto o corpo quanto deveriam. Isso o incomodou bastante. Então se virou para o banheiro, sem sair de onde estava.**_

_**- Quer que eu leve até você? – perguntou enquanto se virava para ela.**_

_**A jovem estava ajeitando o cabelo, o que também o deixava desconfortável. Ela agia como se**_

_**Ele não fosse um garoto**_

_**Aquilo não a incomodasse ou**_

_**Não soubesse o quão atraente era**_

_**De qualquer forma, Kaoru estava, e muito, incomodado. Precisava dar um jeito de aquilo não se repetir. E logo. Ela voltou para dentro do quarto e pegou a blusa da mão de Kaoru, vestindo-a em seguida. Então guardou as roupas restantes e só depois de tudo arrumado, começou a explicar o que ela julgava que ele deveria saber.**_

_**- Seguinte, ruivo. Aqui não tem janelas. Em lugar nenhum. Não gostamos do Sol e logo você não gostará também.**_

_**- Não sou 'ruivo', meu nome é Kaoru. E você sabe.**_

_**- Sim, sei. Seu pai me disse, mas quem liga? Preste atenção. Nunca saia desacompanhado por aí. Os caras não gostam de gente como você, então você só pisa fora desse quarto ou abre a porta para quem e quando eu deixar. Certo?**_

_**Ele concordou rapidamente e sentiu um arrepio correr por suas costas ao ver o olhar frio que estava diante de si.**_

_**- Ótimo. O motivo disso é porque todos aqui são seres da noite. Todos. Inclusive eu. Sabe o que quer dizer, não é?**_

_**- Vampiros…**_

_**A voz dele era inaudível para um humano, pois saíra praticamente um sopro. Mas ela não era humana, era um vampiro. Podia ouvir o mais baixo som.**_

_**- Exato. E seu pai me deixou encarregada de transformar você em um. Não que eu queira, mas ele… Não importa. O importante é você ser um bom menino até que eu consiga cumprir isso.**_

_**- O que?! Não! Por que eu preciso ser… Isso?!**_

_**- Seu pai pediu e eu não estou em posição de negar. Sua saúde é péssima, ruivo. Vai doer no começo, mas logo passará.**_

_**Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, mas não muito.**_

_**- Por que não pode negar?**_

_**- Isso não é da sua conta. Apenas aceite.**_

_**- Não me diga para aceitar uma coisa assim. Posso concordar em fazer tudo que pediu antes, mas não vou ser transformado em…**_

_**Antes que ele pudesse terminar, a jovem o pegou pelo pulso e o derrubou na cama, ficando por cima dele.**_

_**- Se não calar a boca, faço isso agora mesmo. E existe a possibilidade de eu matar você, pois estou com fome. Entendeu que você não está em posição de criticar e discutir?**_

_**Ele concordou com a cabeça, um tanto trêmulo.**_

_**- Ótimo. – ela saiu de cima dele após acabar de falar – A propósito, meu nome é Kyoko. Mitsuye Kyoko.**_

_**Ela deu as costas e saiu, trancando a porta em seguida. Ele continuou deitado, fitando o teto. Aquilo era muito estranho para ele. E ela o incomodava mais do que ele imaginou. Definitivamente não estava em uma boa posição em se tratando da hierarquia do lugar. Ele era humano. Fraco e indefeso em comparação a todos ali. E isso o irritava."**_


	17. Agradecimentos

_Agradeço a você, leitor, por acompanhar essa fic até o final._

_Agradeço a minha amiga Rack, por pegar no meu pé para eu escrever._

_Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews, por me lembrarem de e me incentivarem a continuar._

_Agradeço principalmente a Bisco Hatori, a quem _Ouran High School Host Club_pertence._

_Sem vocês, a fic não teria surgido._

_Sem a mangaká, eu não teria de onde tirar a idéia de escrever fic._

_Sem quem me lembrasse de e incentivasse a continuar, eu não teria ânimo._

_Sem minha amiga chata (brincadeira :x), eu não teria "surto de inspiração"._

_Não posso me esquecer de agradecer a todos aqueles que não lêem isso aqui, mas já leram coisas minhas, pois sempre me incentivaram a trilhar o caminho da escrita._

_É como eu gosto de pensar: "Ler faz bem para a alma, para a mente e para o corpo"._

_Afinal, "quando a cabeça não pensa, o corpo padece"._

_Espero que continuem lendo minhas fics, mesmo que o final dessa não tenha agradado._

_Aceito sugestões de finais alternativos também._

_Quem sabe eu não acabo publicando?_

_Meu recado mais importante para você, que leu isso aqui do início ao fim:_

_**Lute por seus sonhos sempre, mas saiba manter os pés no chão.**_

_Beijos,_

_Otacraze._


End file.
